Dark Eyes
by Andromiel
Summary: (YY, SJ, AU. COMPLETE.) Having troubles in the city, Yugi is taken into the country where he meets a young man that looks stunningly like himself.
1. I've Seen You Before

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: Around R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU  
  
A/N: I'm really not that familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe(I'm actually writing this for a friend-*waves at Mel*), so I've decided to make this into an AU fic-this in an Alternative Universe, the Duel Cards don't exist, and things will be different, okay? If I get enough reviews asking for one, I'll try to write a lemon. ^^ Errm..please go a bit easy on me, ne? _ Other extra notes: Yugi will seem a bit OOC for the first few chapters, but he'll eventually go back to being his extremely cute, genki self. ^_^ Oh, and extra: ~_~ Does anyone know what the first name of Yugi's grandfather is? Thanks. ^^ I'm putting Sakano as of now, but I'd just like to know so I can call him by his right name. ^_^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Trouble  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skin rubbed raw against rough cement as the young teen skid violently to a stop on the sidewalk a few blocks away to his house. Bitter tears stung his violet eyes at the feeling of humiliation and pain. Above him, the sun gleamed mercilessly, not caring about what went on with him. With pitiful little Yugi Mouto, fifteen year old sophomore at Araga High School, who currently lay on his side, motionless.  
  
With a low groan, the teenager began to move after a few seconds passed only to be jerked upwards by the brisk hand that had gotten a hold of his uniform jacket, and found himself looking into malicious black eyes. Ahel Dagashita. Tall, black haired, darkened, with an edgy temper and a penchant for torturing younger students.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Yugi pressed his lips tightly closed, angrily keeping back the tears that threatened to spill, or to say anything that would get him into more trouble with the junior. //Why does he hate me this much?\\ The boy thought miserably, wishing he were stronger, not to mention taller so that he could at least defend himself. Nervously, the hand that still managed to held on to his backpack tightened, turning white from the effort.  
  
"Mouto, Mouto, did you really think that changing routes to your house could stop me?" Ahel demanded, brutally shaking his spiky haired prisoner back and forth, not really expecting an answer to his question. He most certainly did not expect getting hit on the head by said captive, but the high schooler found himself lying on the ground, blinking dazedly at the pain that throbbed darkly on the back of his head; staring up at a scared looking Yugi.  
  
The violet eyed fifteen year old looked down at the other, who had bullied him and backed away, holding his back protectively in front of his chest. //Why did I do thatch, no, he's going to kill me now. I'm going to die.\\ Spurned on by this moment of perfect clarity, Yugi turned tail and ran for all that he was worth, shoes striking the ground and making sharp turns around the edges. Time ceased to make any sense to him, for three eternities later, he was collapsing on his living room couch in the home he shared with his grandfather, Sakano Mouto, not quite sure how he'd made it there.  
  
Drawing in great gulping breaths, Yugi finally let go of his book carrier when his frightened mind registered that he was home, safe and that Ahel did not know where he lived. Or at least he didn't think Ahel knew where he lived.  
  
//I have to calm down, Ahel can't possibly know where I live of course. He's not that obsessive, I mean, I'm sure he has other victims to torture as well, he can't possibly keep track of us all.\\ The teen reassured himself, nevertheless rising from his seat after a bit to make sure that all the doors were closed.  
  
A relieved look crossed his features and Yugi Mouto relaxed, body sliding into a more peaceful position, now that he wasn't expecting to be hit. However, this fading of aldreline rush brought back the pain that demanded his attention. Glancing at his reflection off a wall mirror, Yugi cringed slightly at the sight. Getting pushed down on hard surfaces really did not do anything good for his looks.  
  
Large violet eyes peered at the reflective surface, showing misery in them as they studied the long, angry looking red area around the right side of his face. It was red and raw, and burned. Hissing softly, Yugi brushed a piece of blonde hair behind one ear and leaned closer, studying the damage. The thing that really worried him was if it got inffected-that would make the whole thing even worse, and that he did not need.  
  
Sighing, Yugi bowed his head, mind reminding him of one important fact. //You've got school tomorrow, how will you survive?\\ Pushing away the worry for now, the boy walked into the bathroom, searching for some kind of disinfectant that he knew that in there-somewhere. Now the only thing he had to do what find it, which really was easier said than done, as he had horrendous look with finding items.  
  
The sound of a door being shut heavily made Yugi jerk back from his spot on the floor with his head stuck in the lower cabinets, gasping as he smacked head on with hard, unforgiving wood. Groaning to himself Yugi retreated, pressing a hand against his forehead, triumphant with the Bay's Disinfectant Water in one hand, and on the other, a quickly developing painful headache.  
  
Wandering outside, Yugi craned his neck, peering over a corner at the old man that had entered the building. "Hi grandpa." He greeted softly. His voice was sweet, though sounding weary and tired.  
  
Senior Mouto was a man in his sixties, and the family resemblance was very strong with both grandfather and grandson, especially with the violet eyes trait that they shared, though over the years Mr.Mouto's eyes had faded to a lighter, dimmer color and had lost the innocence and wonder that often shinned brilliantly in Yugi Mouto's wide eyes. But now there was no light in them, and the rash like crimson marks on his face hinted at that Yugi had indeed run into some trouble with that bully Ahel earlier. This was the third time this month by Grandfather Mouto's count, and who knew about the things that Yugi didn't tell him, with fear that he'd worry too much?  
  
Frowning faintly, Mr.Mouto took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, brain wandering over to the invitation that he'd received from his good friend Sawayuki Nagasaki, a man that he had known from University when he had been studying design. Born into a traditional Japanese family who maintained a well known dojo, Sawayuki was now almost seventy, just like he was, and they were getting far into their ages. They both now had grandsons to take care of, and they had not seen each other in over a decade. It was high time that they met again, Sawayuki had claimed in his letter, inviting Mr.Mouto and his little grandson Yugi to come to the country, so see the dojo and to meet. Initially, he had been leaning towards declining the invitation, for it was November, and little Yugi would not do well to miss school. However, the turn of events with the bully had taken a serious turn, and perhaps it would be good to get Yugi out in the country. As as Sawayuki owned a kendo dojo, he might learn some self-defense moves that could help him.  
  
Having made up his mind, Grampa Mouto smiled cheerfully, pretending he had not noticed the state his little Yugi was in.  
  
"Good afternoon Yugi, I have some good news."  
  
Cocking his head to the side, the tri-colored teen blinked and followed his adopted parent into the kitchen, pausing to snag a napkin off the table to spill BDW on it and press it on the bruised flesh, drawing in his breath softly as the searing sensation multiplied, but that only meant that it was working he supposed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Drawing pants and pots out to cook dinner, Mouto turned on the stove.  
  
"I received a letter from a dear friend a bit ago inviting us to spend some time with him. I would like for us to go so you can meet him. He is the Master of a dojo Temple outside of Kyoto." Turning, the old male patiently filled a pot with water from the sink, avoiding his grandson's eyes.  
  
A glimmer of interest entered Yugi's eyes and he sat up straighter from his seat on the kitchen table.  
  
"Dojo? That's wonderful Grampa!" He paused. "But what about school?" The question was hesitant-it wasn't that he didn't want to go, in fact, the complete opposite, it would be nice to get out in the country and away from the city-and Ahel. However, school was important as well..  
  
"Well, we won't be long too much, just about two weeks. Your grades are good, it won't make much of a difference." Yugi smiled weakly, thinking of all the home work that he would have to do to catch up-even if he was half a week ahead of his class...He pondered briefly.  
  
"Grandpa? When are we leaving?"  
  
"Well, I suppose on Monday morning-why?"  
  
Yugi smiled faintly. "Well, I'll be missing school no matter what I do, but if I can really hard tomorrow, go to Saturday, Sunday school and take some assignments with me, then I should be okay, maybe just two, or three days behind." He cringed at the thought of being caught by Ahel. Well, he supposed he'd just have to start running home really fast.  
  
Narrowly missing getting his shirt caught on fire, Mr.Mouto grinned, proud of his grandson.  
  
"Then it's settled then, better get packing, because on Monday morning we set out to visit the Nagasaki Dojo."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: I've Seen You Before  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Carefully balancing the stack of books in his arms, Yugi read each of the titles out loud to make sure that those really were the ones that he needed. "World History Volume three, Biology two, The Life of the Gods.." His voice trailed off, mouth forming the words though no sound came out as his eyes trailed lower. Yes, he had everything. Since he had studied and worked so hard for three days, he had managed to make up work so four extra school days, not counting having gone to school on Friday itself. Which meant that when he got back, he would only be four days behind. At least it was not as bad as two weeks.  
  
Stepping over to his bed, the spiky haired teen crammed the books inside his suitcase, packed and ready for the three hour car trip the next morning.  
  
Brushing haired a strand of hair, Yugi pulled down the top of the carrier and closed it, hearing the quiet click in the silent room. So that was it then, he thought. All that he needed was packed, dinner was eaten, a shower had been taken and homework had been done.  
  
//I suppose I should call Jou, Bakura and Anzu just one more time..\\ Yugi thought, turning to reach for the phone before he remembered that Jou was out with Kaiba, Anzu was most likely sleeping by now, and that Bakura had been moody these past few days, like someone had been bothering him. Raising violet eyes towards the ceiling, Yugi pondered upon what was wrong with his friend for a few seconds before shrugging. If something was really wrong, the silver haired teen would tell him, right? Besides, he had left the number of his grandfather's cell phone(unused as it was) with Anzu, so if they ever needed him, they could easily reach him.  
  
Pulling the black suitcase off his bed, the fifteen year old dropped it next to the door and yawned. //Maybe I should just go to sleep. I do have to get up at seven, and I'm tired from working so hard...\\ Decision made, a happy smile turned his lips and Yugi threw himself on his bed, not bothering to change into his Pjs and pulled up his dark blue covers, reaching out with one hand to turn off the lights.  
  
//Night Grampa.\\  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the capital of Florida is..?"  
  
Bored red eyes stared back at her from the other side of the table, belong to one Yami Nagasaki; heir to the Nagasaki Dojo, grandson of none other than the legendary Kendo Level 5 Master Sawayaki Nagasaki. And the dark haired girl sitting with him, looking exasperated was Sayeka Onori, one of his closest friends. Her blue eyes glared at him.  
  
"Yami! Come on, you're supposed to know this."  
  
Leaning back, he ran a hand slowly through his stiff black, violet and blonde hair smirking faintly at the disgusted look the younger girl was throwing him.  
  
"Come on Sayeka, let's just take the day off. Grandfather's friends are supposed to be getting here in about ten to twenty minutes, and all that you can think about is quizzing me on the capitals of the United States?"  
  
"Well, yes!" She admitted, leaning back as well and rubbing her neck tiredly.  
  
"Ah, what the hell, I can't get any work done either and I can't remember if it's Jackson or the Tallahassee.." Dropping her head, the sixteen year old closed her book and gathered the collection of notebooks and pens spread across the low table, making everything neat for viewing.  
  
"I wonder how he's like?" She mused, clicking her nails against the hard wooden surface, attracting the older teen's attention.  
  
"Who is like what?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Sayeka pointed out reasonably, perking when the sound of a car pulling up nearby reached her ear.  
  
"They're here!"  
  
Yami looked half amused, half annoyed.  
  
"How do you -do- that?" He hadn't heard anything, but since she was always right about things of that sort, he sighed deeply and followed the girl who had all ready by that time left to greet his grandfather's friends.  
  
Passing by said man's room, Yami stuck his head inside and informed the old man that 'they' were here.  
  
Well, except he was interrupted by the scream.  
  
"Yami! IT'S YOU!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Gazing quietly outside of the car at what seemed like an endless expanse of undeveloped land, Yugi let his head slide with a quiet thump against the glass, mind hazy as he was partly allowing himself to sleep. It wasn't like he was missing anything but cows and lakes.  
  
Closing his eyes, the teenager drifted peacefully into slumber's welcome arms, not noticing that they had arrived at a large, temple like structure until his grandfather shook his shoulder firmly, calling his name. Blinking rapidly, Yugi first stared at Mr.Mouto before smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Grampa, dozed off..." Glancing around, his eyes stopped blinking so much, wanting to see everything at the same time. The whole place was absolutely -amazing-. The original structure, intricate carvings sliding up the walls...  
  
Unlocking the door, Yugi quickly stepped out, almost losing his balance from having been sitting for so long. Stretching his arms far above his head, the teen studied his surroundings more carefully, noting the care that had went into the rock garden, the healthy trees that rustled quietly in the morning light, and the gently waving paper dragons. It was very peaceful, and Yugi loved it. It was the kind of place that one only saw in movies, and he half expected a samurai to walk out of nowhere any second.  
  
"Yami! IT'S YOU!"  
  
Dropping back, Yugi cringed at the sudden shouting, looking confused at the black haired girl who had appeared out of the dojo's main building, looking highly amused.  
  
Glancing at his grandfather helplessly, Yugi tried to back away from the brunette girl, who didn't seem to pay much attention to what he was doing, just looked him up and down with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You look like-his brother or something!"  
  
Steps came from inside the building, and then Yugi stopped thinking.  
  
//Oh.\\  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Shooting a questioning glance at Sayeka, Yami stepped out into the light of the day's early morning, almost wishing he had remained asleep through it- whatever it was going to be. The dark-haired girl though, apparently didn't seem to hear him, only staring at something ahead with a slack jaw.  
  
"You know, that really isn't a good look for..." He began teasingly, then stopped, catching a glimpse of the wary looking boy pressed against the white car, looking pale and confused. And he was staring at Yami himself.  
  
"Damn." Sayeka murmured, summing up nicely the situation, glancing back between her friend and the other unknown teen. If she hadn't been friends with Yami for years, she would have demanded to know why he hadn't told her that he had a little brother. //They're so much alike..\\ The dazed thought crossed her head. //Yami's taller, and definitely sexier, more like what the kid will be in five years probably..\\  
  
Next to her, Yami looked expressionless, but his eyes never wavered from Yugi, nor did Yugi's eyes ever leave Yami's. Frowning, Sayeka tried to read Yami's feelings, but she was completely shut out. Whatever he was thinking, it was obviously not for her to know; so she sighed and shrugged, trying to bring back a cheerful smile for the old man who was looking amazed at the similarities between the two, not noticing the look they were sharing.  
  
"Well? What are you all st-oh." Sawayuki Nagasaki began, trailing behind his grandson.  
  
Deciding the silence was enough, Sayeka threw herself into a flurry of activity.  
  
"Look! They're like twins! Yay! Now I get to order two Yami-kuns around!" She squealed, dragging said Yami up to the yet-unknown teen and throwing her arms around him as well.  
  
"Welcome to Nagasaki Dojo! I'm Sayeka Onori, and this is one of my best friends, Yami Nagasaki, and you are?"  
  
"Y-Yugi Mouto."  
  
Sayeka beamed at him.  
  
"Hi Y-Yugi! Kind of creepy how you two look alike, no?" She commented rapidly, words spilling out right after the other. The other teen still looked pallid, though managed to nod and smile faintly, even though it faded quickly since Yami was not smiling, and simply kept looking at him.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Yugi offered his hand to the man that looked like him- but dozens of times better. Hundreds really, with those leather pants and jacket...  
  
Sweatdropping lightly, Yugi began to let his hand drop, since it was obvious that the older teen wasn't going to accept it when warmth wrapped around it, squeezing firmly and he drew in his breath slightly, squeezing back out of reaction. Violet eyes drawn to their clasped limbs, Yugi slowly looked up, for Yami was half a foot taller and met turbulent ruby eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello." Yami greeted back, unconsciously leaning forward over the younger man to study his gaze better, noting the grotesque contusion blemishing Yugi's fine complexion. //Trouble?\\ His mind analyzed coolly, taking in the weary, not quite gullible emotion in the purple eyes. He frowned, a slight crease of skin on his forehead, still not letting go of the other teen's hand. For some queer reason, he felt potently attracted to this smaller, delicate version of himself and craved to protect him, as he looked like he wasn't doing a great job of that himself. //Maybe it's because he looks like he could be my younger brother.\\ Yami told himself, knowing that it was outright lie even before the thought was finished.  
  
"Uhmm..." Switching gears between Yugi and Yami, Sayeka looked toward the older men helplessly, wondering in they had any clue about the just over- all weirdness of the situation to found they had left, chatting amiable about the old days off into another part of the Nagasaki Home. Twitching, she grumbled men disgustedly under her breath and fwaped Yami.  
  
"Oi, give him some breathing space, eh?"  
  
Pulling back, Yami gave her a frosty glare, making Sayeka step back, a hurt look crossing her face. Ignoring Yugi, she settled her hands on her hips, frowning.  
  
"Yami, what is wrong with you?" She demanded. //Why is he acting so odd? I mean, okay, the thing with little Yugi is kind of creepy, but still, Yami has never looked at me that way. It's like I don't even matter and I just interrupted his absolute favorite thing to do..\\ Gaze flicking to the younger teen who still looked nervous, yet strangely not scared by Yami's thorough examination of him back to the senior himself. Something began to click inside, but Sayeka ignored it, standing her ground.  
  
"Forget it. Come on Yugi, I'll help you with your stuff okay?" She suggested abruptly, turning away from her friend and picking off the heavy suitcase from the back seat of the car, grunting when she couldn't hold on to it and it thumped heavily on the ground. Grateful at being distracted, Yugi sighed.  
  
"Sorry Ms.Onori, it's really heavy because I all all my books in there." He apologized, reaching out to pick up his belongings when a a hand behind him reached out and picked it up easily with one limb, making Yugi blink faintly in awe. There was no way he'd ever be able to pick up something that weighted that much with that much ease..  
  
Then Yami started moving and for the first time Yugi noticed that they still had not released their hold on each other, as he was tugged along. Raising his gaze, he fixed it upon the older man, noting again the similarities between the two, not protesting as he followed him into the dojo, leaving an equally reticent Sayeka outside.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sayeka gets nicer! I promise! ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Andro 


	2. You Confuse Me

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: Around R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU, Yaoi  
  
A/N: I'm really not that familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe(I'm actually writing this for a friend-*waves at Mel*), so I've decided to make this into an AU fic-this in an Alternative Universe, the Duel Cards don't exist, and things will be different, okay? If I get enough reviews asking for one, I'll try to write a lemon. ^^ Errm..please go a bit easy on me, ne? _  
  
*shocked* People actually like this story? Uhm...thanks! ^^; It's just..wow. o_o I'd like to thank you all personally, but that would take up a lot of space and you guys probably don't really want to see that..I think..and I don't want to miss anyone...but anyway..thank you to all who reviewed! And thanks to Chisa and Neko, and Neko-san for giving me the right name. ^^  
  
And finally! Yes, this is the last one: I'm very, very sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. o_O I re-read over it and was cringing..contionously...^^;; I need help! Aka, I need a beta reader. =\ Would anyone be interested in the position...?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Chapter 2: *~*~*~  
  
Yugi Mouto settled the lyceum books in a neat stack next to his futon, for lack of anything better to do. Twisting his hands nervously, the teen gingerly slid into his bed(it being so thin and on the floor, he had decided it would have been too painful to do his usual and flop on it), letting his head drop against the hard pillow and stared at the wooden ceiling. The soft sound of things shuffling around reached his ears, but that was it. No music was played, no one spoke, not even the birds sang, though by that time, he rationalized, the birds would all be asleep. So that last one was really useless and pointless..  
  
Turning, the tri-colored teen considered his pile, wondering if maybe it'd be best if he started working on that as of then but then decided against it. He wasn't quite that bored. Yet. Maybe in an hour or two.  
  
//Ms.Onori left in an awful hurry this morning, I feel bad. I don't think she really likes me. Yami wasn't treating her too nicely, and I guess it's not how he normally acts. Then he didn't even notice that she had left until Nagasaki-Sensei questioned him about it at dinner, and then he didn't know. \\ Yugi hiccoughed, and made a face. //Hiccoughs? I never get-\\  
  
"Hic!" //Nevermind..\\ Rising to his feet, the sophomore peeked outside of his room down the hall. Not seeing anyone, he figured finding the kitchen was easy. It was only a turn here. Then a turn there. And step over the plant pot. Turn right. Trip. Fall. Feel stupid.  
  
See a pair of feet belonging to someone.  
  
Feel even worse . Get pulled up and find one self's peering into dark crimson eyes.  
  
By that time, Yugi was praying that the Earth would swallow him up. It would have been a nice timing really. //No, wait, if I get gulped up, that means Yami gets gulped too. Wait-no-Yugi Mouto, get a grip you're not even making sense to yourself.\\  
  
"Hi." He managed, attempting to smile. It was kind of hard, Yami just seemed so serious and quiet to him-being his usual happy self wasn't easy when eyes the color of fire were fixed on you as if you were the most strange thing one had ever seen and must be studied thoroughly.  
  
Setting Yugi down neatly on his feet, Yami peered down at his guest, faintly amused.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Sheepish purple eyes gazed up at him, and Yugi scratched the back of his head, laughing weakly.  
  
"Err, well you see, I was sort of trying to find my way into the kitchen because of-HIC-..that.."  
  
Yami stared at the younger boy for a split second, then chuckled. Yugi was so cute, like a little kid. Violet eyes looked at him in surprise and Yami sighed, patting the younger teen on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm not made out of stone or something, I'm really quite normal. Here, the kitchen's on the other side of this hallway." He said kindly, finally dawning on him how he must have appeared to Yugi, mute and watching him all the time. //It's just that I can't figure out how he can look so much like me, but infinitely more-more what Yami? He's just a kid. You're probably terrifying him. \\ Startled, Yugi blinked at the other teen for a split second. //He's..not..as.. forbidding when he smiles..I like it when he smiles. It's definitely an improvement.\\ Feeling his own lips draw up, Yugi nodded, relaxing.  
  
"Th-hic-anks."  
  
"No problem." Yami muttered absently, distracted for brief seconds by the way Yugi looked when he was content, despite the twin spots of carmine color staining his cheeks. //He's...\\  
  
"Uhm, can you like-just come with me? I really don't mean to be a bother, but I don't want to get lost and end up only Kami-sama knows where!" Yugi abruptly asked, looking sheepish, scratching the back of his head while he looked hopefully at the older teen, the blush never leaving his face. //Yami's nicer now, maybe I can make friends here after all.\\  
  
"Hic!"  
  
Hiding an amused grin, Yami waved his hand in a dissmisive motion..  
  
"It's fine. Don't want to lose you, after all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hic! Hic! Hic! Dam-hic!"  
  
Mortified, Yugi let his head drop into his hands, trying to keep his hiccoughs quiet, though in the serene ambiance of the temple-like building, they sounded heniously loud. He was surprised that only Yami was up. Wait- why was Yami up?  
  
"Here."  
  
Peering through a sliver of space between his fingers, Yugi eyed the glass of water being offered to him by a slim, though calloused hand and he sighed, relieved, letting his own hands fall from his features.  
  
"Tha-Hic!-anks-" Smiling weakly, the teen made a grab for the water but instead it was pulled out of his reach and he suddenly had a horrible memory of Ahel taunting him with his stolen backpack before sharply reminding himself that this was Yami-he wasn't like that. //Or at least I don't think he is..\\  
  
Raising his head, Yugi looked at him with a mixture of hurt surprise and wary sentiments, wondering just what was going on.  
  
"Er-Hic!"  
  
Taken aback by the odd expression covering the younger man's face, Yami blinked, one eyebrow going upwards. //It's like he expects to be bullied....\\ Frowning darkly, it took him a second and another apprehensive flash of worry across Yugi's expressive purple eyes to remind him how cold he could appear like that.  
  
Releasing a soft breath, Yami berated himself, then reached out and with two fingers, tipped Yugi's chin and pressed the timid glass of water to parted rosy lips. The action had been completely out of the blue, but now it seemed terribly intimate. //What are you doing?\\ Jerking back, Nagasaki looked astonished, switching gazes between the glass of water still held between his grasp and Yugi's openly curious face.  
  
"Sorry." Yami muttered in the heavy silence, setting down the glass heavily on top of the kitchen counter, then backed away gingerly before he did anything else that he would regret even more and would cause Yugi trouble.  
  
"Have a good night Yugi."  
  
Then he was gone. Almost as if he had melted into the shadows.  
  
That left a wide-eyed Yugi Mouto staring at the place where he had disappeared, mouth still ajar and confused.  
  
"Good..night..?" He repeated weakly, feeling remarkably empty. //What....what was that about?\\  
  
"Hic!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Walking this Christmas-down Santa Claus laaaaa~ne!" (1)  
  
Perking, Yugi titled his head to the right and focused on the female voice, trying to figure out just where it was coming from. Deciding the back of the dojo, he clambered to his feet and ducked out into the hallway after glancing hesitantly for any sign of Yami before giving a sigh, partly relieved and partly disappointed. //Is he avoiding me? Meh...\\  
  
"Then he said.."  
  
//I really hope that's Ms.Onori, I'm bored. I want someone to talk to. Plus she's so pretty and nice...she's probably Yami's girlfriend..\\ Shaking his head, Yugi snorted, exasperated with himself then dashed down the hall in hopes of finding his way out of the building when-  
  
"Iteeeei!" Hearing a startled high pitched squeak, Yugi only had time to look up when he stumbled into something soft that smelled of potpourri before both crumbled to the floor with various sounds of thumping and pained exclamations.  
  
Dark blue eyes peered into deep violet accusingly before Sayeka sighed.  
  
"I guess that should teach me to come into people's houses uninvited, huh?" She asked ruefully, lightly pushing the younger teen off her and pulling herself up to a sitting position on the hard wood floor.  
  
Uncertain, Yugi smiled weakly in response to the casual tone, and noticing, Sayeka grew gentle.  
  
"It is all right dear, I am not mad. Err-unless you did that on purpose then it is a different mater."  
  
"No! I mean..sorry." Finding himself in an awkward position, Yugi once again scrambled to his feet and offered the brunette his hand politely, looking suitably regretful.  
  
"I was actually looking for you Ms.Onori." He volunteered, helping Sayeka to her full stature before kneeling down and picking up the papers and books that had been dropped in the collision.  
  
"Me?" Sayeka sounded so astonished that Yugi had to look up and give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes-I-er, I don't know where Yami is, and I don't want to disturb him and you are the only other person I know and I was bored and..."  
  
"Oh, I see." Receiving the heavy collection of scholastic materials, the girl brushed dark bangs out of her face and considered the teenager before her, noting that though he seemed to want to be cheerful, there was something holding him back. Her heart sank. //Sure Yami's been acting really odd towards me since this kid arrived, but...he is just a kid..and he looks like he's had a rough time lately..There's no reason to be mean to him. I should be a bitch to Yami. Yes.\\ Decision made, Sayeka cocked her head and tried her best to smile sweetly.  
  
"I can understand. I am sorry to inform you that with you here now, this is basically all the teenagers you're going to see..at least until this afternoon for a few hours, when Nagasaki-sama teaches some people from the city, but otherwise, Yami and I are all you have got." She informed him, shifting the books around in her arms.  
  
"Oh.." Yugi mulled over this for a split second before shrugging and snatching the heavier books out of Sayeka's grasp, offering her a dazzling smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I spend time with you then." He chirped, eyes shinning indeed with hope.  
  
Laughing, Sayeka shook her head, gesturing that they should walk and leading the way.  
  
"No, I do not mind at all, it is nice to meet new people, after all."  
  
A thought struck him, and he blinked at the girl.  
  
"Uhm-Ms.Onori? What are you doing here?"  
  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I mean, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He questioned. //Of course, that's where Yami would be...\\  
  
Looking put off, Sayeka frowned then laughed.  
  
"Oh-I am sorry Yugi, I was thinking of something else..do not worry, we are not skipping or any such thing." She assured him, stepping into their usual room.  
  
"Err.." Following behind her, the tri-colored teen tried to pierce her words together. //I don't get it..\\  
  
"Stop confusing him Sayeka."  
  
Stiffening slightly, the Japanese girl glared at her supposed best friend briefly before shrugging and walking towards the table, dropping the books she carried gracelessly on it.  
  
"I can't help it, he's just so cute."  
  
Freezing on the doorway, Yugi swallowed, eyes tracing the sprawled figure of Yami Nagasaki, noting that his knees went weak around the same time that he got to the tight leather pants.  
  
"Oh, my.."  
  
Glancing behind her shoulder, Sayeka raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"We do home school Yugi. You can run away now if you wish."  
  
Temporarily snapped out of his trance, Yugi managed to tear his eyes away from Yami before their eyes met, cheeks flushed heavily.  
  
"Huh? Oh...no, can I stay? I mean...I don't want to be a bother, but I can study too.."  
  
"Oh?" Mildly interested, Sayeka gracefully sank to her knees, smoothing out the traditional white kimono she was wearing and gestured for the younger man to come near, which he did, though he stubbornly kept his gaze away from Yami for fear he would start staring and would not stop. Slipping to his knees as well, he dropped the books on the table, and looked at Sayeka, focusing his attention instead on her.  
  
"I'm a tenth grader at Araga High School, I did some make-up work for school before I left to come here, but when I go back I think I'll still be a day or two behind..even more if I don't do work now.."  
  
"You're a tenth grader?" Yami interrupted, straightening up enough to sit casually on another receiving end of the table.  
  
"Err..yes..why?" Yugi questioned, blinking.  
  
"It is..that..you just seemed to be more like an 8th grader or something..I'm sorry.." Sayeka filled in, sapphire eyes glinting mischievously. //Little Yugi isn't so little.\\ Risking a glance across the expanse of the table, she studied Yami's pleased expression. //Why is he pleased? Is it because Yugi is older than we expected?\\ Eyes narrowing, she considered her best friend. //He...no..\\  
  
Again the azure gaze widened to almost an impossible size. //I...is that it? Yami likes Yugi? Is that why he's acting so weird?\\ Becoming silent, Sayeka dropped her look to the book she held open on her lap and brooded over the conclusion she had come to.  
  
"Oh..I see.." Yugi nodded, though he was sure that he had just lost something. Sighing to himself, he lowered his head, ignoring the look that Yami was giving him and instead picked up a book to begin studying, never mind the fact that it wasn't what he was supposed to be studying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. ^^ No, it's not X-mas time in the fic, but I couldn't help it. ^_^  
  
Let's see...what should happen next, hn? ^^ Any one got suggestions?  
  
*~*~  
  
Andro 


	3. Don't Deny You Want Him

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU, Yaoi  
  
A/N:  
  
1.Dedicated to Mel because she was the one that inspired me to write it. ^^  
  
2.Thanks to all who reviewed. ;; I love you guys.  
  
3. Thank you so much to everyone that applied for beta position. I honestly didn't really expect a response at all. ^^ I feel really honored that you'd like to help me with this story. *bows* And on that note, everyone say hello to my wonderful beta reader Llyxius!  
  
4.I'm not extremely familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, so please excuse mistakes. =D  
  
5.Next chapter might take some time, I need to actually do some research for this story and that probably will take a bit. ^^  
  
Have a Merry Christmas minna! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3; Don't Deny You Want Him  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"Err...no." Yugi answered truthfully, fingers absently tracing the marks of time left on his history book. Lunch had come and gone, and now Sayeka was sitting with him to keep Yugi company. They sat quietly on a piece of rock protrusion that had been sanded down by human hands and gave a wide view over most of the land.  
  
The rock could only be climbed from the back with careful footing and maneuvering, but it was worth it. Being around four feet in diameter, the rock had more than enough space for the two teens to rest comfortable, as they were both relatively small in physique..  
  
Rising almost seven feet from the ground, a drop would probably hurt quite badly if one happened to fall off, but Sayeka didn't seemed bothered at all by that fact, so Yugi just followed her example and stayed very still. Positioned on the far left side of the house, they faced part of a field with a great house at the end, and the rest the dojo itself.  
  
"Would you like to?"  
  
"Eh?" Blinking, Yugi turned his head slightly to face the serene girl, having been lost in his thoughts.  
  
"I said, would you like to learn how to fight?"  
  
Looking away, Yugi suddenly found his history book fascinating.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Sayeka questioned, raising an eyebrow. //That isn't a normal Yugi reaction.\\ Nimbly reaching out, she picked the text book out of his hands and dangled it precociously over the edge.  
  
"Come on, you really don't want to learn how to defend yourself?"  
  
The teen hesitated.  
  
"I..I'm too small. What can I do?"  
  
"Lots!" Sayeka erupted, book forgotten for a while. "Look at me! I'm not exactly packing, but I can kick some a-"  
  
"Some what, Ms.Onori?" Interrupted a cool voice that sounded just a little too familiar to Yugi-  
  
"Oh, shush Kaiba." Sayeka retorted to the tall young man who came to a stop beneath the rock, still looking dignified and arrogant despite having to look up at both. Blue eyes, a lighter shade than Sayeka's, blinked, and Seto Kaiba turned his attention from the girl to the young teen peering at him with a surprised gaze.  
  
"What are you doing here Yugi?"  
  
"I..err....I-I'm visiting! What are you doing here Seto?" Leaning forward to peer down at the senior, Yugi looked confused.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
Seto snorted.  
  
"I didn't. I wasn't expecting to see you at all, I come here to train." He explained, sounding bored of the conversation already.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake Kaiba, just go and leave the poor kid alone." Sayeka muttered loud enough so that the oldest of the three heard her; he gave both a disinterested look and walked off into the main portion of the dojo.  
  
Face scrunched up vague confusion, Yugi looked at Sayeka who had turned her back to the whole thing and was now studying a leaf she'd found.  
  
"Ms.Onori! What is Seto doing here?"  
  
Blinking, she looked up.  
  
"Didn't you hear? He comes here every week on Tuesdays to train. Annoying man he is. I don't know how in the world Yami gets along with him." She commented, then flicked the rusty tinted leaf off her hand with a flicking motion. She raised her eyes to meet the violet gaze.  
  
"What? It's just a coincidence. At least from judging the way you two reacted, I take it you know each other and weren't expecting to meet up again?"  
  
"Err...yes." Yugi looked away nervously, wonder how she'd react to his next words. "He's dating my best friend Jou, I don't really know him..It was..just a surprise I guess. I didn't know he came here..." //I wonder if Jou knows? I didn't tell him what dojo I was going to...that's...a kind of eerie coincidence. There can't be many places like this around Domino City you know...? \\  
  
"Poor Jou!" Sayeka looked horrified. "That guy has a boyfriend? Pff, he must be paying your friend...or something." She decided, making a face like she had bitten into something sour.  
  
Relief washed over Yugi. She didn't even seem to notice that they were both guys. Then a nasty little thought struck him.  
  
"You...You don't like Seto, do you?"  
  
Sayeka snorted derisively.  
  
"I like him about as much as I like milk."  
  
Yugi gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm lactose intolerant."  
  
"Ooooh.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I didn't know the kid was coming here."  
  
"Who?" Yami questioned absently, too busy with neatly running a clean white cloth over the hilt of his sword, Guken, taking infinite care to not raze skin against the deadly edge, to look up at the other senior.  
  
In exchange for his usual black & red colored outfits, he had changed into loose white pants, disregarding the need for a shirt. Knowing that sparring would make him sweat profusely, he rationalized, there was no point in wearing one. It didn't have anything to do with Yugi. The thought was ridiculous and wrong...even if Yugi was only two years younger, it wasn't right to take advantage of him. So that meant that he didn't want Yugi to appreciate the body he had. Not at all.  
  
"Jou's friend. The kid that looks like you. Yugi." Seto reminded Yami calmly, striding to the center of the airy room, the late sunlight filtering through the open doors threw fierce red tinted plays of light and shadows over the wooden floor.  
  
"Yugi?" Jerking back, Yami looked at the impeccably dressed man and raised his eyebrows, partly in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"You know Yugi?"  
  
"Not personally, he's my boyfriend's best friend." He dismissed the subject in favor of studying the collection of weapons up on the wall, trying to decide which he liked best for that day.  
  
"I don't really pay attention to sophomores, though I have heard a few rumors." Blue eyes lighting upon an 18th century long sword, Seto picked it off the rack and studied the intricate carvings around the handle, forming the usual roaring dragon at the hilt.  
  
"Rumors?"  
  
Apparently disinterested in the topic, Seto stepped back and tried the weigh with one hand, finding it too light for his taste and put it back in place.  
  
"Of him having trouble with one of those dumb asses who will some day end up in Japan's Most Wanted criminals list. I don't really pay attention, but Jou has been pissed about for a while. I've forbidden Jou to try to do anything, and Ahel knows better than to cross me."  
  
Almost as if to drive the point home, the senior picked up another katana and tried the weight again, found it suitable, turned and swung it in a half circle and then hearing soft hissing of passing through air, gave a satisfied look. Then he noticed the expression on Yami's face.  
  
Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, Seto snorted.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I-Nothing." Yami turned his face away briefly to get his emotions under control. //It's not my problem.\\  
  
"All right, it doesn't matter, let's just see how your block and thrust technique has become." He ordered, all business. Seto smirked at him. //He's got it bad.\\  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"You like him."  
  
For the second time in that day, Yami stiffened defensively, back turned to the open doorway.  
  
"Excuse me?" He tried to sound calm.  
  
Dinner had been a torture. Sayeka had stayed later than usual and had seemed thoughtful about something, and strangely quiet, not at all like her usual self, but Yami had been too preoccupied in forcing himself to not glance at Yugi, or think about him, to really take notice.  
  
The temptation had been great, but he'd managed to resist it for the most, besides a few glances that he knew Yugi had managed to catch...Those violet eyes looking at him in obvious confusion made him look like an angel.  
  
It had not helped matters at all when Yugi also happened to fall asleep when reading a book about the Meiji era in the living room and Sayeka had forced him to carry the younger teen to his bed and tuck him in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to glare at the girl, or hug her. He wondered if maybe he could do both at the same time.  
  
Thankfully, Yugi had not woken up during the ordeal and for that Yami was deeply grateful, knowing that he might have done something Yugi wouldn't have liked...because he knew he wouldn't have regretted it later.  
  
Like a coward, afterwards, Yami had hidden in his room, under false pretenses that he had something to do and now Sayeka.  
  
"You. Like. Yugi."  
  
Relaxing, Yami shrugged carelessly, keeping his tone light.  
  
"He's a cute kid."  
  
"Bull, he's only a year younger than I am, and if you're calling me a kid I'm going to hurt you." She retorted with remarkable calm, slipping inside the room and sliding the wooden door closed. Taking several steps into the middle of the chamber, the dark haired girl maneuvered herself in front of the older teenager and sat down with a less than dignified flop next to him on the floor.  
  
"So?"  
  
Trying to look casual, Yami shrugged.  
  
"So what?"  
  
//How did she..?\\  
  
"You're going to be pig-headed, stubborn and male aren't you?" Sayeka accused him darkly, tone full of exasperation. Crimson eyes met hers coolly.  
  
"There is nothing to be stubborn about."  
  
"One word. Yugi."  
  
"One word. No."  
  
Making a derisive sound in the back of her throat, the Japanese girl glared at him.  
  
"And why ever not?"  
  
"Because-no."  
  
"..."  
  
Refusing to reply to that, Yami stared back at her stubbornly, not willing to admit she was right. On one hand, who said Yugi wanted him at all? Then what kind of relationship would it be and-  
  
"Feh. You should at least teach him how to protect himself."  
  
He looked at her sharply. So she had noticed the marks as well?  
  
"They're kind of hard to miss Yami." Sayeka answered dryly to the silent question.  
  
"And don't you dare say no. At least think of how it could help him." She added quickly.  
  
That made him pause. It would be hell to be so close to the younger man, but he was strong, he could resist temptation...and though he also didn't want to admit it, he was worried about Yugi's personal safety. People that could hurt someone like Yugi were not to be taken lightly.. //I don't want anything to happen to him.\\ He reflected mutely.  
  
Seeing an opening, Sayeka perked up.  
  
"You can also skip class..."(1)  
  
"Deal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami stared at the closed doorway.  
  
Behind it was one small teenage boy that looked almost eerily similar to him in appearance, yet attracted him like no else had done before.  
  
He glanced at the note in his hand.  
  
He sighed.  
  
//Damn you Sayeka.\\  
  
Decision made, the spiky haired teen slid open the door the tiniest bit, just enough to jam the paper between the sliver of space, and then turned on his heel, walking off quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight was coming through and hitting him in the eyes.  
  
Groaning, Yugi shifted, rolled over and found himself on the floor. Blinking rapidly, he looked to his side at the two inch thick mat and sighed. As much as he loved the look of the whole place, he missed his plush bed. Even if he did occasionally fall off and managed to get himself a whole new set of bruises.  
  
Ignoring protesting muscles, the fifteen year old stood up, pushing that blanket back on the futon and stretched, raising his arms high above his head. Sleepily, Yugi opened the door and almost didn't notice the note that fluttered down through the air on his way to the bathroom.  
  
Brow wrinkling, Yugi snatched it out of the air, then paused to cover a giant yawn.  
  
"Mnn. S'this?"  
  
He read it in the morning silence, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings and what he was reading as he reached the end and then kept re- reading the words as if to make sure they were really there.  
  
*~*~*~ Yugi;  
  
Please meet me in the training room whenever you find this. It's at the end of the Southern hall. Change into something that you don't mind getting dirty or ripped. I think it's time you learned a few moves.  
  
-Yami  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Lifting his gaze from the scrawled words, Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what had brought this on. First Ms.Onori and now Yami too? Did they think he was weak?  
  
//You are weak.\\ That nasty little voice inside reminded him smugly.  
  
//Oh, shut up. It's not like I have anything to lose.\\  
  
//But the little dignity you have left..\\  
  
//It doesn't matter...besides, I get to be with Yami.\\  
  
Mind made up, Yugi stuffed the note in his pants and hurried to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
1.Sayeka and Yami both do home school because the nearest HS is in Domino City(Araga, the one Yugi, Seto and the rest go to), a drive that takes a few hours, so it's not really convenient. More info on Sayeka later on and it'll make more sense as to why she's around so much. ^^ With the 'you can skip class' bribe is because Sayeka's usually the one that makes Yami do his work and such.  
  
^^ I hope minna liked it, thanks for reviewing! *bows*  
  
Andro 


	4. I Believe In You

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU, Yaoi  
  
A/N:  
  
1.Thanks to all who reviewed. ;; I love you guys.  
  
2.Dedicated to Mel, because she was the one that inspired me to write this. ^-^  
  
3. A big-big thank you to Llyxius who puts up with my absolutely frightning lack of grammar, and huge thanks to Yami, since if not for her, this chapter would have taken me even longer to write. x_X; Arigato! *bows*  
  
4.I'm not extremely familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, so please excuse mistakes. =D  
  
5.Thank you all who reviwed. =) You guys are hella nifty. Sorry this took so long, I was surprisingly busy this past week.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4; I Believe In You  
  
*~*~*~  
  
She had left them.  
  
Or rather, she had left Yugi in Yami's care.  
  
Sayeka hoped that Yami would realize how what an imbecile he was being and start acting on his feelings towards Yugi. If hours alone in close body contact didn't do it, then she might need to end up beating some sense into him after all.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Scrambling to a stop a few feet away from the entrance to the airy chamber he now knew was the dojo's main training room, Yugi drew in a long breath, trying to soothe his quickly palpitating heartbeat and waiting for the high color in his cheeks to pale. He didn't want to appear too eager, despite his earlier misgivings about not being able to fight because of being so small. Still, it couldn't hurt to try to learn some new things, and as Yami was doing the teaching-well, his resolve to say no had desolved to nothing.  
  
Even if the other teen still confused him, with the glances, sudden spouts of kindness, then withdrawn aloofness. Almost as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of Yugi.  
  
Worrying his lower lips with teeth, Yugi braced himself and stepped inside.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hi.." Yugi trailed off into oblivion, too busy staring at the older teen to think straight. //Oh.\\ He had known Yami was taller, that was a given. That he would probably be in very good shape, after all, he did train Seto and others but he really wasn't expecting the sight that greeted his wide eyes.  
  
It seemed that either he was late, or Yami had been there for a while all ready, for droplets of sweat were all ready running down sleekly toned chest muscles, and mesmerized, Yugi followed the wavering trail the drops made with appreciative eyes. His gaze stopped with a frown at the sight of a gray waist band and he felt disappointment shoot through him. //Damn.\\  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Yami slowed down his movements to a complete stop, interested in the odd expressions crossing Yugi's face. He resisted the urge to shift back, acutely aware of his lack of shirt now that the younger man was so pointedly fixed on that. He definitely wasn't used to being stared at like he was dessert. His students were always too busy trying not to get whacked on the ribs with a practice sword, and Sayeka never seemed to glance at him in any way but a casual one. So why was Yugi looking at him like that?  
  
//Feh. You're just imagining things.\\ He snapped at himself, self consciously crossing his arms over his chest. Dazed purple eyes blinked at him confusedly for a second.  
  
"Eh...yes?"  
  
Despite himself, Yami felt the beginnings of a smile twist up his lips and didn't bother to keep it in check. Being stubborn was one thing, but stupid was quite another, perhaps Sayeka did have a point about the attraction between the two.  
  
"I'm pleased you have decided to take on my offer."  
  
"Well, it was kind of you to offer in the first place." Yugi answered, switching his gaze to study the room with unhidden curiosity. He hadn't wandered in here often, feeling that he would only be a distraction or pest to those that were training inside, and it seemed like someone was -always- training.  
  
The whole chamber was very simple, sparsely furnished with a few neatly arranged cots on one side of the room forming a long line against the wall, but besides that, the rest of the floor was bare and smooth. Even the walls were empty, save for the weapons rack that made him a tinge nervous. Bokken, nihonto and shinai hung from curved hooks, some made out of bamboo for what he supposed were beginners, and the nihonto made out of metal, gleaming and deadly in the light. Still, they all looked beautiful despite being weapons.  
  
"Will I-err, be training with a shinai?"  
  
Amused crimson eyes looked at him, then to the rack.  
  
"No, at least for now. You should learn to defend yourself without a weapon first. It's very unlikely that you'll have a sword by your side if you're ever attacked." He explained, mentally studying Yugi to see how well physically he was. //Basic defensive maneuvers, perhaps I'll manage to teach him an offensive move or two if he's a good learner.\\  
  
"Okay, good, I might have ended up hurting myself somehow." Yugi admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So, what do you want me to do?" He asked, feeling lost.  
  
An immediate suggestion sprang in Yami's mind as to what he wanted Yugi to do, but he firmly pushed it down and answered in a relatively smooth voice.  
  
"First, stretching exercises."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
By the time Yugi felt pumped up and physically eager to learn what Yami was going to teach him, half an hour had passed and now he cocked his head to the side, waiting for further instructions.  
  
"That's good. All right, we'll start with the Palm Strike. It's very simple and effective, but the main idea of it is to give you some time to run away." Pausing to look at the younger man pointedly, Yami reached out and settled a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mean for you to use these techniques to fight, but to protect yourself from harm, all right?"  
  
Peering up at Yami, the other teen nodded softly to signify that he understood and agreed with his words silently. He was worried that if he tried to say anything his voice would give out. Yami just had that sort of presence that was warm and vital. The skin beneath the old gray shirt he wore felt hot under the clasping hand.  
  
"All right. I mean, I understand, yes." Yugi nodded to back up his answer, tilting his head back to be able to look up at the senior. He didn't have to of course, but it was the polite thing to do and Yami's eyes were so very interesting to watch. In any case, what he meant what he said. Yugi had no urge to hurt anyone, he was really a quite peaceful person but if it kept him out of Ahel's grasp, then he was willing to do whatever it took.  
  
With a sudden burst of inspiration, Yami hooked an arm around the younger male's waist and swiftly pulled them both together.  
  
//Let's see how he reacts, if Sayeka is right, fine, I'll go for it, but if he reacts badly then I'll just shrug it off. And then everything will continue as normal.\\ Deliberately lowering his voice to a soft level, Yami studied the upturned face casually.  
  
"This move can work well with basically anything, it's not hard to manage. The only thing is that you have to be able to raise one hand high enough so that the palm can hit the nose of your assailant with a bit of strength, the stronger the force, the better results you'll get naturally." Using his other hand to demonstrate, pulling the thumb back as far as he could take it, Yami pressed it lightly against Yugi's nose, the action a cover, he being more fascinated with trying to decide what sort of red it was that flashed over the other teen's face. Strawberry with cream. That's what it brought up.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questioned, receiving no answer but a far off look in the other's eyes. Yugi didn't really seem to notice much, just stared at him dazedly. Raising an eyebrow, Yami shifted his position to get the younger man's chin grasped between his fingers. Then he kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~ *notices looks* o_O What? I thought it was a -good- place to end it off...  
  
Andro 


	5. Author's Note

Sorry minna, this is really just sort of empty space. =) Please go on to the next chapter, you're not missing anything, this was just a little screw up with formatting that went all wrong, so I had to upload the same chapter twice. =) I didn't see the editing option, but, oh, well, what's done is done. I hope you're enjoying the story, and thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are totally, totally awesome and deserve many nifty things. *^^*  
  
  
Andro 


	6. It Wasn't A Mistake

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU, Yaoi  
  
A/N:  
  
1.Thanks to all who reviewed. You rock. Simple as that. ^.~  
  
2.Dedicated to Mel, because she was the one that inspired me to write this. ^-^  
  
3. *bows in homage to Llyxius-sempai for her patience with Andro's horror inducing grammar skills*  
  
4.I'm not extremely familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, so please excuse mistakes. =D  
  
5.~_~; This is the CORRECT version of chapter 5. Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5; It Wasn't a Mistake  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In some part of his mind, Yugi knew he had seen it coming, and had waited with anticipation for it. Even so when he felt soft lips pressed questioningly against his own, he froze, eyes widening.  
  
A small hand clutched at Yami's forearm tightly for support, since he was sure that his knees were going to give out from under him. //It feels...odd.\\ Something deep inside gave a shudder and then caved in, sending unknown waves of warmth throughout his body.  
  
But besides that, he was motionless, partly out of surprise, and then out of fear of being awkward. The simple truth was, he didn't know -how- to kiss. It wasn't something that the teachers taught at school.  
  
Quiet footsteps made his decision for him. Breaking away from the possessive hands at his waist, chin and the lips on his own, Yugi turned and ran, barely avoiding collision with a blur of red in his path in his hurry to get far away to a place where he could figure out his thoughts.  
  
Dimly, he thought he heard two different voices calling out his name, but he ignored them, never pausing until he finally did manage to smack against something, this an unforgiving hard tree.  
  
Gasping for breath, Yugi crumbled to his knees and leaned against the thick trunk of the plant, closing his eyes. //Now he'll think I didn't like it..Did I like it?\\  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yami felt incredibly empty. Just a few seconds ago he'd had this lovely, warm creature in his arms, and now he was gone with a speed that he hadn't thought was possible for Yugi. He obviously hadn't liked it, at -all-.  
  
Feeling a pounding ache beginning to form on the left side of his head, Yami sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, shoulders slumping. Now how was he supposed to face the younger man?  
  
"Yami? What happened? Yugi wouldn't stop even when I shouted for him." Sayeka stood in the middle of the doorway, looking wary of coming in lest Yami decide that she was going to be the focus of his frustration. Her sapphire eyes were showing confusion, and she held a heavy basket to her chest with tense white hands.  
  
"It was nothing. What are you doing here?" Yami changed the subject stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest. Still giving him an odd look, Sayeka ventured into the room, giving herself a break and letting down the heavy wicker basket.  
  
"It's already past twelve, and I thought you guys would be hungry and that we could eat together, since your next class is in less than an hour. Did I interrupt something?" //Oh, I hope not!\\  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
Though she was convinced that Yami was lying to her, Sayeka let the lie slide, making a note to find and talk to Yugi later if possible.  
  
Something most certainly had happened to send Yugi flying like a scared dove.  
  
"Whatever you say Yami." She said with a resigned tone.  
  
"Let's just eat, okay?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry."  
  
A soft sigh.  
  
"All right, all right." Turning, she left.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
From that afternoon, Yugi avoided Yami as much as he could for the three other days that passed, and only approached Sayeka after forcing her to promise him that she wouldn't ask any questions about what had happened. Instead of being taught by Yami, Sayeka agreed to keep showing him some of the moves she herself knew, though she admitted without shame that Yami was a much better fighter than she.  
  
The pattern fell so that during the morning, the youngest of the three teens would slumber through the morning while the older two had classes together, then when he woke up Sayeka would join him for lunch and to study with him while Yami trained his students inside the training room.  
  
That would take them deep into the late afternoon where they would for once collect with the two old men for a quiet dinner. If either grandfather noticed the tense air around them, they gave no notice, only kept talking about the old days. After dinner, Sayeka would excuse Yugi and herself to train while Yami would watch from out of sight.  
  
Yugi never realized it, but the girl did, and she sighed whenever she thought about it. They were obviously yearning for each other, why couldn't they just talk things out and not shut her out?  
  
On the mid afternoon of Saturday, Yugi found himself looking at Sayeka curiously as they sat on top of the Viewing Rock(1).  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Ms.Onori?"  
  
"Hn?" Resigned to the fact that Yugi was never going to start calling her 'Sayeka', the Japanese girl turned her head and gazed at him questioningly.  
  
He looked vaguely embarrassed, yet whatever he wanted to ask what obviously something he really wanted to know.  
  
"Who are you? I mean..I know your name is Sayeka Onori, but you're always showing up here and you're obviously very good friends with Nagasaki- sama..." //And Yami. If he kissed me and he's going out with Ms.Onori...\\  
  
"Oh." Blinking, Sayeka gave a tiny, sheepish smile. She'd never thought of the fact that Yugi really was new around here, and wouldn't know.  
  
"Well..." Trailing off, she plucked another dead leaf off the stony surface and played with it, studying the patterns. Without looking up, she began to speak.  
  
"Do you see the house over there? The great one with tall poles with the red flags?"  
  
Covering his eyes, for the direction of the house was where the sun was setting, Yugi peered and then nodded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's where I live. That's the Onori Clan's main house. This whole place actually used to belong to the Onori hundreds of years ago, before one of the daughters married a samurai from the Nagasaki family and they took over half of the property. It was a really messy civil war between the two clans because the Onori side didn't want this part to become a Nagasaki land, but that was a really long time ago."  
  
She shrugged. "Yami's one of the descendants of those two, so we're actually sort of cousins. We have a few ancestors in common, but despite the weak blood ties, because both houses still stand and are inhabited by the original families, we're all very close." Abandoning that leaf, she instead picked a cherry blossom, balancing it with her pointer finger.  
  
"Wow.." Yugi blinked. That sounded like something straight out of a book. He tried to imagine the situation and it made him slightly envious that he had no such story to tell about his family. In fact, he wasn't really sure his family -had- any history to tell about.  
  
"Yes, it's a pretty interesting past. The funny thing is, my parents were considering marrying me off with Yami. Were, being the keyword here. They pretty much abandoned the idea when they realized that if I married him, I'd take the Nagasaki name and then all of the Onori land would become Nagasaki's. It's not like they dislike Yami's family, they're all in civil terms, but I guess it's just ingrained in them or something to keep the two estates separate."  
  
Relief flooded over Yugi's face.  
  
"So Yami and you..?"  
  
Blinking, Sayeka lost the petal and frowned slightly in annoyance before her face smoothed over and she picked up a flower.  
  
"Eh? Me? Yami? No." She answered, sounding absent, though she looked sad for a split second until she brightened up.  
  
"That means the way is free to him. I'm not going to stop anyone that decides to go for him. In fact, I'd probably help him get to that stubborn mule." Sayeka added casually, dropping the hint and hoping Yugi would get it.  
  
He looked faintly red, though thoughtful, so she smiled slightly.  
  
"What about Yami? How come his parents aren't around?"  
  
"Oh, that." Stopping, Sayeka debated over wether or not she should tell him anything.  
  
After all, it was Yami's past, perhaps it wasn't her place to divulge such personal information. Then she shrugged inwardly. Yami wouldn't mind. This was Yugi, after all.  
  
"Yami's dad died in a car crash when he was really young, so he doesn't remember him at all. That was a few months after I was born, so I don't remember anything of him either. Up until last year, his mother, Kotori used to only send him here during the summer where Yami would train so hard that sometimes he'd drop from exhaustion after hours of practice. But then when he turned sixteen he requested that he stay here at the Nagasaki dojo for his last year of high school. So he's been here ever since. I think his mom felt sort of guilty for moving her kid around so much."  
  
"Eh?" Puzzled, the younger teen repeated her last words.  
  
"For moving her kid around so much? What does she do? Is she an actress?"  
  
"No, a wild-life photographer. I think she should have left Yami here when he was little, I mean, she does go to pretty dangerous places sometimes. But in any case, that's pretty much all I know. If you have more questions to ask, I think you should talk to Yami himself."  
  
Silently, Yugi nodded, mulling over all the new information that he now knew.  
  
So Yami and he were more alike than he'd originally thought after all.  
  
*~*~*~ ^^v Sorry this is a bit of a...slow chapter, I just needed to get out some info out of Yami and Sayeka. ^.~ Next chapter: Yugi has to go home, but he gets to take something -really- nice with him.  
  
Andro 


	7. A Different Reality

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Y/Y  
  
Type: AU, Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Noooooot mine. Uhm. Do you really think I have any claim to YGO? _O I mean, honestly, I don't even own a deck..  
  
A/N:  
  
1.Sorry about the mess up with the layout of chapter five guys, I forgot that FF.net scrunched up my sentences and paragraphs together unless I separate them individually before hand. Er. If that makes sense. =) Anyway.  
  
2.Dedicated to Mel. ^^ I never thought this fic would get out of hand like this, but in any case, it's still destined to someday end up in your YGO site. =D  
  
3.Thanks to Kimmie-Sempai. She rules. *^-^* Everyone give her some credit for catching the Andro's mistakes, ne?  
  
4. Thanks to minna for reviewing. =) I wish I could name you all off so thank you personally, but I think that would just bother you guys more in the end. ^^;  
  
5.Sorry this took so long, I was distracted by a brief excursion into YnM Fic-dom and discovering my love of Seishirou/Subaru(TB/X). ^.~ Any SxS fans out there? And-oh, yea, if any of you guys read Arashi-san's fics, you might recognize that the style of writing I'm using right now is sort of similar to hers. =) Sorry, I couldn't help it, I just finished reading some of her S/S fics and have fallen completely in love with her writing. What do you guys think? Is it too weird?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: A Different Reality  
  
*~*~*~  
  
How you see things affects how you act.  
  
How you see things physically or mentally differs from what other people feel and see.  
  
When your point of view changes, you cling to whatever has remained the same, and feel at a loss when that is taken away from you.  
  
Having something that you have claimed as your own withdrawn often leads to fits of anger.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The end was drawing near, and Yugi dreaded it. Even though it was uncomfortable, being with Yami and not knowing what to say, where to look, how to act, he did not want his time at the dojo to end. He missed his friends greatly, but he did not want to go back to Domino City. Yugi had been in the Nagasaki household for less than a week, but he had fallen completely in love with the gentle aura of the land. He'd miss sitting on top of the Watching Rock, and would feel odd when Sayeka wouldn't be there to nudge him into having lunch with her. He'd even miss Mr.Nagasaki; though during the stay they had talked very little, he seemed like a kind man, if a bit on the absolutely no nonsense side.  
  
And he didn't want to leave Yami. Not like this. He had to fix things- somehow. Sayeka seemed compliant enough to help him, but he wasn't sure that he wanted the older girl's help. No, this way something that he had to repair himself, so that Yami would see that he really cared. He needed to do this. He just had to figure out how.  
  
Yugi was rapidly running out of time.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Whack!  
  
Whack!  
  
"...It's going to cr-"  
  
The sound of splintering wood filled the room, and Yami froze his movements; however no real expression crossed his face.  
  
He just stood, arms stretched, tightly grasping the broken bokken in his hands. The sword had snapped at the middle, leaving a jagged stump at the opposite side of the handle.  
  
To her credit, the Japanese girl only flinched slightly at hearing the sound, and composed herself with slow, calculated movements, smoothing out markings on her deep dark azure dress-which would have revealed her legs up to her knees; but now it whispered softly against the floor since she was kneeling, hands returning to a clasped position on her stomach.  
  
"That is not going to give you any more time with Yugi." She uttered quietly, knowing that her friend was angry at himself.  
  
"This is your fault." Came the icy reply, and Sayeka blanched, turned pale, then her skin rose in color, though despite that, she kept her cool.  
  
"Perhaps. You still do not believe me when I say that Yugi does not hate you?"  
  
"He doesn't hate me, maybe, but he sure as hell has been avoiding me." Yami growled, throwing the broken practice sword off to the side with an uncharacteristic display of carelessness. The object skid across the floor and only stopped when it hit the wall.  
  
Disturbed by the way he was acting, he ran a brute hand through his drooping spikes, pushing them out of his face. That was another matter; he really shouldn't have cared that much over what Yugi thought. He should have just moved on, and forgotten it by now...  
  
Wisely, Sayeka decided to stay taciturn, cobalt gaze unwavering from Yami.  
  
Her options were limited, and she did not have much time to find some way to make things better. Her fingers twisted the silken cloth of her dress and she brooded wordlessly over what she knew. Both of the two males were drifting out of her grasp, one planning something, the other frustrated and hurt. Neither would tell her anything of what had happened, but Sayeka took a wild guess that her best friend had made some sort of pass at the young boy, and that it had not gone well. Now Yami believed that Yugi was repulsed by him, but that wasn't true. Or at least that's what she thought.  
  
Mulling over that, Sayeka flickered her gaze outside, the doors having been slid open to allow the cool night wind to brush inside.  
  
Past the outer walkway, a traditional scene greeted her eyes, a lake reflecting back the moonlight with cherry blossoms gracefully twirling down. It was like something out of a magical fairy tale, and Sayeka loved it. This was one of the reasons why she believed that she could never live in a city-she couldn't give up the pure beauty of the country.  
  
A slicing sound whistling through the air made her flinch, and she turned, frowning at Yami in annoyance. He knew she hated the sound of cold metal slashing through space, but he didn't look like he would have appreciated a comment at that point, so she just gave an undignified snort and looked away once more, ignoring Yami, who began a thrust and par routine.  
  
How quickly both had effected each other had made her concerned over the situation. Perhaps it really had been too fast, and these two felt nothing for each other but lust, but if that had been the case, Yami would not be as irritated and emotionally injured as he was right now. Oh, she knew him well enough; despite the chilly shield he erected, Yugi's reaction had hurt him in a place way down inside his heart-or rather, soul.  
  
As for Yugi-well, to be truthful, Sayeka had not known him for long, but having spent many hours in his company, she didn't judge him to be that shallow. It wasn't lust, it was desire to be together. In the dictionary, lust was defined as an intense or unrestrained sexual craving. Perhaps lust had a hand in it, but it did not suitably describe Yami and Yugi. Desire was explained as a wish, or longing.  
  
If two people had ever desired to be together as those two in real life, she hadn't met them yet. Obviously, the feelings were deep and true, despite being very sudden. She suspected that neither even had an inkling as to how honestly they really did feel. Most probably they didn't. Males tended to ignore their emotions, especially when they seemed irrational and baseless.  
  
She sighed.  
  
//Idiots.\\  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The dawn on Saturday morning was a myriad of warm colors with a hint of dark blue at the very end, hinting at the receding night. A broad expanse of lovely light spread across the land, showering the world with bright colors. Birds were beginning to chirp cheerfully from tree branches, and a lonely Yugi was up, sleep deprived eyes taking in the image of perfection.  
  
This was going to be his last day. Most of his belongings were all ready packed, and the dizzy knowledge that he in fact had been in the dojo for less than a week, not years, hit him straight on. He would miss the place more than he thought he would. Ahel, school and Domino City had seemed like eons ago, not important, worthless to him.  
  
But now the dream-like state he'd been in was going to disappear, like the vanishing fog in the face of the incoming day. By tomorrow night, he would be in his room, unpacking, then the morning after he would face school, and inevitably, Ahel. No fear surged through his veins however; he was resigned.  
  
Maybe he would get hurt, maybe not. At they very least he was not physically defenseless anymore.  
  
That wasn't what kept him from getting worried about the bully either. Yugi had another problem, and his name was Yami. He could simply go home and forget about him. Or try to, since he wasn't sure how well he could forget Yami. If at all. Perhaps it would be best if he allowed himself to pretend that nothing ever happened. What good could come from it? He was only going to be at the Nagasaki home for another twenty four hours, then the long drive back home, and out of reach. Probably never to see Yami or Ms.Sayeka ever again.  
  
"Wallowing in misery isn't like you Yugi." Sugoroku, his grandfather commented, coming up behind him. The voice startled him, but Yugi managed to supress jumping, instead turning and giving his grampa a sheepish, tiny grin.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Nodding, the old man stepped out fully into the engawa(1), the pathway being open to the outside world since it was not the storm season-and very rarely was any one foolish enough to try to sneak into a dojo of trained fighters. He breathed in deeply the morning air, cool with a tinge of moisture.  
  
Glancing at his elder quizzically, waiting for him to say something in reply, the tenth grader blinked when nothing was said and then shrugged, using the wooden amado(2) to support his body weight.  
  
"It is very different here from our home."  
  
Yugi nodded mutely.  
  
"I have been talking to Sawayuki...about you and Yami."  
  
Yugi paled.  
  
"M-me-"  
  
"And we agreed that there is much that you two can learn from each other."  
  
Now thoroughly confused, and partly worried, the sophomore turned completely and stared at his grandfather, mind trying to guess where this was going to end up.  
  
"So, Yami will be staying with us until Christmas vacation."  
  
"Yosh!(3)" Yugi squealed in delight, then turned bright red, covering his mouth. He really hadn't meant to say that. Maybe his subconscious liked Yami more than he had realized.  
  
Turning an ever darker crimson color, his mind rapidly figured that it meant  
  
Yami would live with him for roughly a month.  
  
Looking pleased, Sugoroku grinned.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be happy about it."  
  
Flushed, his grandson nodded rapidly, then scuttled away suddenly.  
  
"I have to go talk to someone! Sorry!"  
  
Dashing out into the fields, Yugi ran across the ripping waves of wheat, hair tumbling messily into his eyes, but he ignored it, heading towards the great house that he could see off into the distance.  
  
He had never even been to Sayeka's house, because Sayeka always made the trip to the Nagasaki home early in the morning for her classes with Yami, then she didn't leave until some point in the afternoon. Today was Saturday; he was sure that she would have visited that day in any case, but he had to talk to her right at that moment, or he'd burst from excitement.  
  
A month. With Yami. Dread and anticipation mixed in his stomach and gave him reason to run even faster, so that when he finally came within twenty meters of the Onori home, he had to stop to draw in a much needed breath, laying his hands on his knees.  
  
Closing his violet eyes, Yugi drew in long breaths, calming his quickly palpitating heart. He tucked a stray bang beyond on ear and straightened up, for the first time getting a good look at Sayeka's home.  
  
It was a sprawling building that seemed too large to be true, a hundred meters all around, since the house was shaped like a square. Dark tinted rooftops slopped down, high and imposing. His eyes were drawn to the gargoyles that perched on the top of the roof, one for every four feet. He had to crane his neck and take several steps back to be able to look at them, and he shivered.  
  
They were all at least as big as he was, and each one uniquely grotesque. He decided he didn't really like Sayeka's home and it was hard to believe that she lived there. No wonder she was always at the Nagasaki residence.  
  
Risking a look behind him, Yugi worried his lower lip. He'd run an awfully far way just to go back without talking to the older Japanese girl, not to mention he still really wanted to talk to her. Now he felt slightly awkward. It was very early in the morning, it might be taken as impolite if he knocked at this time.  
  
Trying to make his decision, Yugi walked around the structure, still wary of the statues-he almost felt like they were watching him, but of course, he was just being paranoid. Finally, he stopped at the entrance and debated once more whether he should try to knock or just give up and go back.  
  
The sound of something heavy sliding against wood alerted him that he wasn't the only one awake before drowsy azure eyes peered at him from the opening between the heavy amado. Sayeka's head poked out and she blinked at him.  
  
Somewhere near her waist level, another pair of eyes greeted him, but they were definitely not human, and Yugi suddenly found himself on the ground, out of breath, as something large with long soft fur had slammed into him. He panicked for a second, before realizing that it was a dog, and it wasn't doing anything to him besides giving him a very wet, friendly hello.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-Toki, get off him!" A second later, the heavy animal was pulled off him, and Sayeka gave him a concerned glance, one of her hands wrapped around the dog's collar to keep it from pouncing on the younger man again.  
  
"I'm really sorry Yugi, she's really old, I guess she must have thought you were Yami, that's how she greets him, but he's used to it so he doesn't fall when she does it..." Trailing off, the girl offered her free hand to him, which he accepted and used to pull himself up. Using the hem of his shirt, he tried to wipe away the canine drool from his face.  
  
"It's okay Ms.Sayeka, she just scared me for a little bit."  
  
Patting the peach-colored canine, Sayeka nodded in acceptance, studying his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no! I mean, it's not -bad-."  
  
She blinked, nonplused.  
  
"I see. Come on, let's go inside so you can wash your face and we can talk. I haven't had my morning tea anyway." Her tone of voice said that were this wasn't a suggestion, but an order that Yugi was all too glad to follow as she lead him into the house. Upon entering, the warmth surprised him. He cocked his head in confusion and looked around for a heater of some sort to explain the source of heat.  
  
Off to the side was the tell tale opening in the wall with bars, but it was closed, and not faint smelt of bubbling water reached his nose. That was how Yami's home was kept warm when it was cold, but the window was closed, and seemed like it hadn't been used in a while.  
  
Sayeka didn't seem to notice his puzzled looks, for she kept walking across the room. It was simple, a small living room with a low table and somber emerald zabuton(4) surrounding it. Besides a few kakemono, or hanging scrolls with kanji written on the soft surface, there was nothing else in the room. It was very dark, so when Sayeka slid a door panel and brilliant light poured inside, he had to cover his eyes, wincing. //But we're inside, where is it coming from...?\\  
  
"Yugi?" Sayeka's questioning voice drifted to him from outside and Yugi blinked quickly, eyes adjusting again to the light as he curiously took a few steps and found himself in an indoor engawa. He looked startled. He didn't know much about how old Japanese-styled houses were built, but he hadn't heard of one that had a garden built in the middle of it.  
  
//So that's why it seems so huge from the outside. The middle is a private little Eden.\\ Yugi realized, looking around. Now from the inside, he could see that all the house had veranda both outside, and on the inside of the house, and the roof was so high to hide the fact that there wasn't a covering over the middle of the house.  
  
"It's sort of odd, but I like it." Sayeka murmured from next to him, quietly waiting for his surprise to subside. He nodded slowly, so she kept talking.  
  
"The house is basically the part that forms the square shape, the training room is a smaller building that's partly covered by the trees behind this house. The outside is an illusion to grandeur, but the living compartments themselves are of moderate size. I guess my ancestors thought that having an elite garden that only the family knew about was more important than a large home. I think they were right."  
  
"Do you...really use all of this space? Who lives here?"  
  
"My parents, grandparents and I, with a few servants. We don't actually use it all, just about half of it, but we like to keep everything neat and working. It's sort of a matter of you see; the rest of the family has moved to the suburbs, we are the only ones left that are keeping up the tradition, so to say.  
  
Sometimes we give tours, and that brings in enough money that this place can maintain itself with no outside financial help." She explained, gazing at the small waterfall that had been built out of rocks by human hands.  
  
"Everything still works, and if anything breaks, we try to make it as similar to the original as we can." Reaching up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"You can come back and spend some time here later, but can we go? I need some tea to wake myself up. I just got up since Toki smelled you coming and was desperate to get out." To back this up, she yawned. She was wearing rumpled white pants and a gray shirt that was a little too big on her frame, and Yugi felt a prick of surprise. This was the first time that he'd seen the older teen in anything else but gorgeous Japanese ethnic dresses. His respect for her grew.  
  
"You really love this, don't you? I mean, the heritage and the land...." He trailed behind her.  
  
"Yes, of course." She said blankly, as if any other way of living was unimaginable, then slipped into another room, Yugi following her. Now he was in a kitchen, and Sayeka gestured for him towards the sink.  
  
"Better clean up, Toki gave you a rather thorough tongue bath."  
  
The dog in question barked at hearing her name, lying down on the kitchen floor, soulful brown eyes following her owner's actions while occasionally studying Yugi with wary curiosity.  
  
"Oh, right!" Having forgotten about the sticky state he was in, Yugi turned on the mild water and scrubbed his face,  
  
"Ne, Ms.Sayeka?"  
  
"Hmn?" Again, she gestured for him to take a seat on a zabuton, which he did, wiping his face with the hem of his shirt again.  
  
"What would you do if Yami wasn't around?"  
  
Neatly, the dark haired girl set water to boil. She didn't glance up.  
  
"I would probably still keep on studying and find something else to do with my time I suppose. Why?"  
  
"I think...Yami might be coming to live with me for a while." Anxiously, he watched her from behind, wishing he could see her face, but from the angle he was, he was lucky if he got a glimpse of her profile.  
  
"Oh. I see." Turning away from the stove, Sayeka sat down on a pillow herself, a curious expression adorning her face.  
  
"I think I'm a bit confused. Mind explaining this a bit more?"  
  
So he told her the story-not only from that morning, but from what had happened with Yami days ago, though he supposed that she had guessed it all ready, he felt like she should know, since she was in the middle of the two. He finished with telling her how creepy he found the gargoyles.  
  
Sayeka laughed, despite herself.  
  
"I guess they are, but they're the Onori family guardians; I'm used to them, so I suppose that I don't even notice them anymore." A whistle announced that the water was boiling, and she stood up, grabbing two chawan(5) bowls on her way to the stove and gingerly picked up the pot, pouring the steaming liquid into the porcelain containers.  
  
"Well, I have to say this was sort of unexpected-I was sort of wondering what you were going to do, but this is good. Really." Setting down the pot, she took a hold of a maroon tinted box with the word "Cha" written on it, and sprinkled something green that smelled strongly-almost sweet, but not quite-over the water.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes. Yami is hurt, he believes that you don't care for him, but that isn't true. Your task is to make sure that he realizes that. Besides that, it's up to you." She said kindly, returning with the two bowls, one in each hand, before she set them down on the table and she sat down, blowing over the hot water and watching absently the steam that floated away.  
  
Yugi smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you Ms.Sayeka, you've been very nice to me."  
  
She looked vaguely surprised.  
  
"I have?" She chuckled. "I guess I just want to see Yami-and you-happy. And I know that you're what makes his eyes light up, and you light up like a Christmas tree when he's in the room-even when you're nervous of him." She accused him cheerfully before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Iiiiteeeei! Hot! Hot!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yami stared.  
  
Then he stared some more.  
  
Then he finally released his breath.  
  
"I see. Is this what you want from me Grandfather?"  
  
His grandfather nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He lowered his head in agreement.  
  
"Very well." Inside him, one part was grinning like a maniac. Another was wondering if it was a good idea. Yet another was -sure- that this was a horrible, terrible idea that he would regret it.  
  
His lips turned in a slight smile, fondness for Yugi despite the mess, shinning through.  
  
It didn't matter. He was going.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sunday morning found Yugi giving Sayeka a good-bye hug, his smile wavering with sorrow. She returned the hug simply and then stepped back, a bright grin illuminating her face.  
  
"Ne, stop looking so sad!" Her voice dropped to a low level. "You've got Yami for a month, cheer up!" Sayeka rumpled his hair playfully.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
Following her orders, Yugi brightened despite having to leave and laughed.  
  
"Yes mam'!" Bowing quickly to in the direction of Yami's grandfather, the teen scrambled back to the car, slipping into the backseat.  
  
Crimson eyes glanced at him with some surprise, for which Yami received a tiny grin before Yugi settled down next to him.  
  
Everything was ready, items were packed, and farewell had been said. Now was the time for the two hour trip back to Domino City, and Yami had naturally assumed that Yugi would want to sit in the front, away from him; thus he had settled for sitting in the back. It was unexpected when the younger man did the opposite of that, but it wasn't like he minded.  
  
Nodding politely, Yami turned his gaze away to look out the window as the car pulled out and began the ride. Sayeka and his grandfather were still standing in front of the house, the young girl waving her hand up high in the air energetically, mouthing the words "Good luck!" over and over. He wasn't sure if she was talking to Yugi, or himself.  
  
Shaking his head amusedly, Yami leaned back against the seat, relaxing. Something soft and silky brushed against his hand and he tensed again momentarily before relaxing. Probably Yugi's shirt sleeve had just brushed against him. No big deal. Except the warm brush turned into a consistent touch, laying on top of his hand. It was too heavy and warm to be clothing, too light and soft to be anything but-  
  
Yami glanced down, brow creased. A slim, cream-tinted hand was resting comfortably on top of his larger, calloused one. His eyebrows rising up, the martial artist gave the boy sitting innocently next to him a sharp, questioning look. A furious rush of color invaded Yugi's face, but he met Yami's eyes head on for a second, stubbornly. They said "I haven't forgotten, and this isn't over yet." quite clearly, before they flickered away in the direction of the driver's seat, signaling that this was all they could do at the moment, then lowered his gaze, embarrased.  
  
Releasing his breath, Yami chuckled softly and removed his hand, only to switch places so that he could squeeze back gently in understanding. Now wasn't the time, or the place. He didn't mind. After all, they had time.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
1. Engawa: The engawa is a broad veranda that extends along the perimeter of a traditional Japanese house, often facing the garden. It can be enclosed by amado during the winter or bad weather. There is generally no railing, and there is usually a low step up from ground level. The engawa is place to entertain visitors, to do chores, or to drink a cup of tea while enjoying the view.  
  
Ex: Much of the action Ranma 1/2 takes place on or near the engawa at the Tendo home; in the winter, this engawa is closed with glazed amado.  
  
2.Amado: Sliding coverings for windows, glass doors or engawa, user during storms and to secure a home at night. Traditionally, amado were made of wood, but today metal ones are common. When used on engawa the doors are often slid along tracks one after the other to completely enclose the area. Such protection for a building is very useful against no only regular storms, but the taifu that hit Japan every year. In anime and manga, the amado are usually not seen, but the tokuburo that they are stored in is often visible.  
  
Ex: Tenchi is securing the amado along the engawa as a defense against the "space pirate" in Tenchi Universe(Tape 1, episode 1) and we get an excellent view of the father sliding the amado in My Neighbor Totoro. -From The Anime Companion  
  
3. Yosh: =) Pretty simple, it's just an exclamation of like "Yea!" or "Right!" -Random Japanese dictionary  
  
4. Zabuton: Floor cushions  
  
5.Chawan(Small Bowl): A small bowl, usually ceramic used for eating rice or for drinking tea.  
  
See? I -do- research stuff. =)  
  
Oh. Uhm. This really didn't go the way I planned it to. o_O Seriously. XP That last scene was impromptu, since not even Kimmie-sempai knows about it. ^^; I decided to throw in a cute Y/Y scene to make up for having Sayeka around so much. Mn, you have -no- idea how tempted I am to end the fic right now, but don't worry, I think it'll be two or three more chapters before it's done. =) Thanks to you guys for putting up with Sayeka, she really wasn't suppoced to have this big of a role at all. ^^; Oh, well. Next chapter: A brief mix up of identities, meeting Jou and Anzu, sleeping arrangements, and Yami gets possessive. =)  
  
Andro 


	8. On Different Levels

Tittle: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
Type: AU, Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Couples: Yami/Yugi, Jou/Seto, Honda/Anzu  
  
Thanks to: =) Kimmie-sempai! Mel-chan! Everyone who has reviewed and added me to your favorite story/author list for some reason. XD; You guys rock. Nope. Don't argue with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly. Do I even need to say I don't own YGO?  
  
Author Notes: Sorry this took so long minna, but school work beconed. Or rather, it grabbed Andro by the braid and chained her to the desk and made her exaust herself with homework. ;_; =) But anyway, I'm back, la-di-la-la.   
  
Yes, the rating went down. =) It doesn't deserve the R rating up to now, and I don't think it will go up in the next chapter. Yes, I do believe that there is only one chapter left after this. =)  
  
By the way: Congrats to Mel for finally getting her Yami/Yugi website up! ^_^  
  
Be warned: Kimmie-Sempai didn't get a change to beta this chapter because I'm sending it off without her editing. ^^; Why? Because it's taken so long to come out with this thing that I want to get it to you guys as fast as possible. Hopefully, I didn't make too many mistakes. _  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: On Different Levels  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The ride to Domino City was dragging on the edge of being tedious; there was nothing interesting to view outside the window-only broad pieces of fields occasionally dotted with a cow or horse. The radio played a soft song from another generation, and unexpectedly, it began to rain lazily over the countryside.  
  
The noise of constant pitter patter the water made by striking down on the car was a rather soothing one and Yugi soon found himself drifting off, eyes slowly closing, refusing to remain open. With a tiny sigh, the teen allowed himself to slip into slumber, not waking when the old man turned on a road and he fell sideways to the right-exactly over Yami's lap.  
  
Astonished, Yami only blinked rapidly for a brief moment, then a tiny grin crossed his lips and he slipped his hand away; with the present position of their bodies it was a bit uncomfortable and almost painful to maintain that particular contact. Instead he laid his hand lightly on the younger boy's shoulder, and raised his left leg slightly to accommodate the bundle dropped across him. The action brought the boy a tiny bit too close to the older teen's groin for Yami's taste, considering the other male's grandfather was sitting less than two feet away. An almost unnoticeable blush rose across his cheeks but he ignored it's existence, it wasn't like he was doing anything improper after all.  
  
To distract his quickly wandering thoughts, the martial artist settled for studying Yugi's face under the clouded light, free to do so for the first time without having to reprimand himself for disturbing Yugi.  
  
Not having had time to fix his hair earlier thanks to having overslept, soft strands spread around him in a shimmering array of different colors. Brushing away a lock of black hair from the teen's eyes delicately with a sole finger, Yami's eyes traced over the dark eyelashes pressing down over lightly tanned skin. The darkened tone had come from Yugi spending so much time outside with Sayeka when he had been trying to avoid Yami himself.  
  
A feeling of loss took over at that one point, stilling his exploring fingers in the act. The act of Yugi laying down his hand on his was hopefully a silent way of saying that it wasn't completely hopeless. It would require some graceful treading, but the door of possibility was open, not shut with a lock like Yami had initially thought.  
  
With that, Yami's fingers resumed brushing over the younger teen's face lightly, not wishing to wake him up. A soft stroke over the bridge of Yugi's nose made him shift and wrinkle his nose in his sleep. The action was just too downright appealing to resist, older relative be damned, and Yami placed a chaste, tender kiss on the tip of the slumbering youth's nose.  
  
Pulling away, he threw a guilty look towards the driver's seat, but Sugoroku was too intent on watching the wet road to apparently notice anything in the back seat. He released a relieved breath, slumping back in his seat. That really wasn't the smartest thing he should have done, but it was so easy to give in to temptation, especially when temptation's name was Yugi Motou. A smile curved his lips and Yami allowed his eyes to close, slipping into a nap that would last the rest of the way to Domino City.  
  
One eyelid opened, and out peered a curious amethyst eye, gazing up towards Yami's relaxed features. Yugi looked content, albeit drowsy. He spent the rest of the trip dozing comfortably on the older teen's lap.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The moments after waking up and realizing the car had stopped at the destination and remembering the position they were in, was embarrassing to say the least for both teenagers involved even if Yugi's grandfather said nothing about it. Almost as if it were completely normal.  
  
It was hard to resist laughing at the bright red flash of color over Yami's cheek, and Yugi succeeded considerably well, hiding his mirth against the sleeve of his green sweater. A muffled snort managed to escape, and he received an exasperated look from the older teen, who looked a bit self-concious.  
  
Smiling brightly, Yugi fairly bounced out the car, careless of his shoe sinking halfway into a puddle of dirty water. Turning in a half circle, he tilted his head to face Yami.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
//Home?\\ Raising an eyebrow skeptically, the other couldn't help but offer a thin smile in return despite his cynical derision. His only home was the Nagasaki Dojo, though he wasn't about to extinguish the dazzling spark in Yugi's eyes by mentioning his thought out loud.  
Mean while, Yugi chattered on, lifting his heavy duffle bag from the opened trunk of the car. Straining, he swung it over a shoulder and relaxed.  
  
"-So since you're too tall for the couch, we'll pull out a futon and you can sleep with me in my room."  
  
Yami felt his eyebrows go -way- up.  
  
"Yo-Your room?"  
  
Purple eyes peered at him, seemingly not perturbed.  
  
"Yea." Then he seemingly deflated.  
  
"Unless you don't want to...?  
  
The older teen cursed himself silently for being an idiot, and shook his head.  
  
"No, not at all. That's fine." Turning away before he said something else that could possibly hurt Yugi's feelings, he picked up a dark brown suitcase and a pack. Swinging on the red & white bag over his shoulder, he used the final hand to pick up the box his bokken rested in. He would keep practicing while he was there. No sense of getting out of shape.  
  
Turning away, Yugi hid a tiny smile. //Well. This could be fun. But I'm not that mean.\\  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Jou swung his hands nervously, trying to pretend that he was just bored. He leaned against the phone poll and looked around. It was early morning on Monday, and it was only now beginning to pick up on human traffic. Students in blue, black and gray uniforms walked in all kinds of different directions; their uniforms were all similar, but if one was observant enough they would notice the slight differences in a bow here, or a row of buttons there.  
  
"Paranoid."  
  
Jou glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Are. P-a-r-a-n-o-i-d." Anzu, a girl with short brown hair told him smugly. She wore a navy outfit with a long skirt and a closed jacket that boasted an outrageously large bow on her chest. Like Jou, she as well attended Araga High School and was a tenth grader. They were both waiting for the third member of their party at their customary stop, a street corner that was exactly two blocks from their homes.  
  
"What? What I could possibly be paranoid about?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He's taking an awfully long time. I think you're paranoid he stayed at that temple or something, which is quite silly, since he just called us last night, remember?"  
  
The taller student nodded.  
  
"Exactly! So I have no reason to be paranoid, thus I'm not."  
  
Anzu stared at him.  
  
"You know, sometimes I really, really wonder how you ever got together with Seto Kaiba. Seriously."  
  
Jou turned a dark red at the mention of his boyfriend, then glared at her, exasperated.  
  
"You know, I think I liked you better when we were freshmen, you've turned into such a big-"  
  
"Hey! I think I see Yugi's hair!" Anzu cut in hurriedly, raising herself up on tiptoes to look over the throng of middle and high school students making their way down the walkway. She blinked, put off. //That's...odd.\\ Perturbed, the girl dropped back to a normal stance, head cocked to the side.  
  
"What? What?" Jou demanded, stretching to get a better view as well. "Hey, I do too!" He waved eagerly, his trademark grin on his face. Finally, the crowd dispersed and a young man with spiky, multi-colored hair paused in front of the other two teens, gazing at them with cool indifference.  
  
"Uhm....Yug?" Jou questioned after a period of silence. Exchanging a puzzled look with the only female of the trio, the sophomore looked at the Yugi-look alike from top to bottom. The similarities were almost -creepy-.  
  
Red eyes looked at him, seemingly amused.  
  
"No. He's coming. He forgot something and had to go back." The stranger explained, but didn't offer any more information besides that. Jou had the distinct impression that the other was enjoying their confusion.  
  
Anzu simply couldn't stop staring at him. //He's like...an older, more mature version of Yugi.\\ She couldn't imagine him jumping up and down excitedly about something like getting a high score at a video game. In fact, she couldn't imagine him getting enthusiastic about -anything-, he was just too cool for anything like that. Wringing her hands together, Anzu spoke.  
  
"So...you're Yami?"  
  
"Yes." He acknowledged quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing a simple outfit made out of a white shirt and jeans. Since he was going to stay at the Motou home for a while, it had been decided he would attend Araga high school for a bit. However, he lacked a uniform of his own, and trying on Yugi's clothes was a ridiculous idea at best. Inwardly, Yami hoped that he'd never have to get the said uniform. He'd never worn one, and he didn't relish the idea of starting to do so then.(1)  
  
The sound of shoes slapping against concrete from behind alerted him that someone was approaching, and fast. Turning, Yami barely managed to catch the young teen as he failed to halt to a stop and slammed head on into the martial artist. Straining, Yami managed to keep both standing, though his chest hurt where Yugi had hit. He looked down at the spiky haired boy trying to regain his breath and queried in a pained voice.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?  
  
Yugi gave him a faint, embarrassed grin.  
  
"Sorry, but we are kind of late and I didn't want everyone else to wait for me and be late too!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then realized that he was still wrapped up in Yami's arms and turned a violent shade of red.  
  
Yami couldn't help but be amused by the situation, and the sight of Yugi's blush only pleased him. Chuckling, he nodded and let go, allowing the boy to step back.  
  
"Just be careful, next time I might not be around to catch you."  
  
The other beamed up at him despite his embarrassment.  
  
"Okay!" Glancing over Yami's shoulder, purple eyes met stunned aureate ones and Yugi grinned again. Now that was a look he didn't often get to see on Jou's face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He questioned, both boys turning to face the other duo, looking identical save the height difference-and Yami was in a much better shape that Yugi ever hoped to be.  
  
Shaking her head, Anzu frowned.  
  
"Are you two related...?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, bordering on the hint of carelessly.  
  
"No, we just look alike." He didn't seem at all disturbed with it. Anzu supposed that after living a week with each other, it had become normal, though she didn't think she'd ever quite get over the shock of two people looking that much like each other without being at least cousins. //Well, at least you can kind of tell them apart. It would be really bad if you couldn't.\\ A faint smile began to form on her face, gaining strength as she thought more about the possibilities.  
  
"You realize you are going to freak -everyone- at school out, right?" She questioned, and the answer was plainly written on her friend's face. Yugi beamed again, striking a victory sign with his hand.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Meanwhile, the oldest of the four teenagers was distracted as he gazed at the light haired boy that still had a dazed expression of his face, looking from him to Yugi, then back to Yami again. Drolly, he inquired if he was all right, for which the boy finally snapped out of it and nodded, eyes still wide.  
  
"Damn but it's creepy. Cool, but creepy." Jou finally announced, then bowed. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. That's Anzu Mazaki over there, and, well, it's obvious that you know Yug already." He finished, a bit awkwardly before shrugging it off and picking his bag from the floor.  
  
"So, we set?"  
  
Receiving nods from everyone, the teen grinned.  
  
"Cool. Then let's jet, if I get another tardy I'll be stuck in detention with nasty Mrs.Kurasaki from here 'ta Christmas."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The four did actually arrive late, but they had the excuse of showing Yami around to back them up. After a brief good bye between the underclassmen, Yami headed off into class 4-A, for his first day of 'real' high school.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"How did your day go?" Yugi questioned cheerfully, flopping down on the raised ledge of cement in front of the school. No answer came.  
  
"Uhm...Yami? Are you okay?" Worriedly, the young teen leaned in close to study the other's face, noting that he seemed a bit out of it, obviously thinking about something else. Briefly, Yugi considered nudging him, then settled with an impish grin with brushing his lips lightly against the other's slack pair.  
  
Startled, Yami jerked back, lacking his usual grace and almost almost landing on the floor thanks to the move. Giving Yugi an odd, confused look, he raised his hand to his mouth and let the fingers hover there. //Did he just kiss me?\\  
  
The tiny sparkle of mischief in Yugi's wide purple eyes were enough of an answer to him, and Yami felt the corners of his mouth twist up into a smirk in reply when a hand clasped him lightly on the shoulder. The mood was broken, and Yami looked down with slight annoyance at the girl grasping his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Yes...?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Anzu flushed deeply.  
  
"Sorry, I saw you stumble and wanted to know if you were all right." Allowing her grasp to loosen, her arm fell down harmlessly to her side. Looking to the side she smiled, noticing Yugi for the first time.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Giving her a sweet smile, Yugi tilted his head to the side, perched on the edge, looking remarkably like a sprite.  
  
"Hi Anzu!" Looking around, he noted Jou wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Jou left a few minutes ago, he's meeting with Kaiba. He said for us to head on over to Cherieš and that they'll join us there." Anzu explained, though her face looked doubtful. If Kaiba didn't want to hang out with them, he probably wouldn't, no matter what Jou wanted.  
  
At the familiar name, Yami raised his eyes to the sky then sighed.  
  
Noting this, Yugi leaned in.  
  
"You don't like Seto?"  
  
"I like him. In small doses." Yami answered wryly, remembering the last time he and the millionaire had met. He still had a bruise on his stomach from the sparring they'd done that ached fiercely whenever he stretched.  
  
Lost, Anzu coughed to get their attention.  
  
"You know Kaiba?"  
  
Swiftly, the oldest of the three nodded, slipping his hands casually into his jeans.  
  
"Yes. He's one of my students. He's been taking kendo classes for quite a while."  
  
Honestly curious, Yugi blinked.  
  
"Is he any good?  
  
"Relatively speaking, yes. He's a Level Two student, in a few months he's likely to move on to level Three. By that time however, I should be at Level Four so I will still be his instructor."(2)  
  
"You're a teacher? That's awesome! How many levels are there?" The brunette girl asked eagerly, listening raptly.  
  
"Five Levels in all, each getting progressively harder to master. Seto Kaiba is striving to reach Level Three only because he needs to be that skilled to start dueling at a National level."  
  
Yugi nodded in understanding. That certainly sounded like the aloof blue eyed male. Always wanting to win at anything. Then he realized that minutes had passed and they still hadn't made the trek to Cherieš, a chic but cute place five blocks away. If Jou -was- going to convince Seto to join them, they might already be there by the time the other three arrived.  
  
Slipping off the ledge, Yugi didn't notice the slight tensing in Yami's frame as he watched him get off-ready to catch him if he stumbled.  
  
"We can talk more about it on the way to Cherieš, but come on, I want to get the table that has the view out into the park." Yugi announced good-naturedly, picking up his backpack.  
  
Together, they began walking down the street towards the cafe.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Please?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Jou tried again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
His patience was wearing thin, and he was sure Seto's was too, but he didn't care. He'd even asked nicely damn it!  
  
Deliberately, he walked closer to the wide desk and leaned down on it, palms sprayed over the smooth surface. Then he glared.  
  
"You know, you are -such- an asshole."  
  
Blue eyes were raised off the stack of pages spread across the table to meet golden ones, then Seto frowned faintly.  
  
"Not like that's anything new. Why do you want -me- to come?"  
  
"Because y'know, it'd be -nice- to spend time with my boyfriend once in a while, instead of watching you read all that damn junk." Jou informed him darkly, gesturing vaguely towards various files.  
  
"It's work. You should try doing it sometime." The taller teen replied coolly before returning to his document, missing the brief flash of disappointment that crossed over Jou's face before it melted away into disgust.  
  
"Fine. Be that way, I'm sure Yami's better off -not- meeting you."  
  
For once, Jounouchi Katsuya had the rare pleasure of seeing Seto Kaiba look stunned.  
  
"He came?"  
  
Frowning, curiosity piqued, Jou leaned in closer.  
  
"What do you mean 'He came'?"  
  
Not answering him, Seto smirked smugly and pushed back against the desk, standing up.  
  
"Nothing mutt. I've just decided I will go with you after all."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Rose tinted frothy milk rose to the top of the goblet, threatening to spill over before Yugi ran his finger around the dull edge of the cool glass; then sank it into his mouth, sucking off the sweet liquid with an expression of pleasure.  
  
Next to him, Yami stumbled a little bit in what he was saying, crimson eyes widening then narrowing suspiciously as they rested on the younger boy. //No. He's doing without having any idea of...\\  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Yami blinked at the dark haired girl, then remembered too late that he'd been talking about-something. That he couldn't remember anymore. Annoyed at himself, Yami bowed his head, beginning to apologize when the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and Yugi began waving energetically.  
  
"Hey! I thought you guys would have been here already!"  
  
Jou's familiar voice replied, sounding disgruntled.  
  
"Sorry Yug, Seto refused to come and then he wouldn't tell me how he knew Yami. He still hasn't told me h-"  
  
Raising his gaze up to meet icy blue eyes, Yami smiled humorlessly at the millionaire.  
  
"Good afternoon Kaiba."  
  
Seto smiled, though it wasn't a nice gesture by any means.  
  
"I see you weren't able to resist."  
  
"Resist -what-?" Anzu piped in, looking confused. Wordlessly, Jou shrugged and slipped into a chair, straddling the front with his legs.  
  
"I dunno. They seem to know each other but I dunno why..." He complained, letting his chin drop on the cool metal of the chair, light golden strands stumbling over his eyes. Yugi gazed with open curiosity at Seto and his Yami, wondering what was it with the smug look in Kaiba's eyes before he shrugged and waved his hand.  
  
"Kaiba takes kendo classes from Yami on Tuesdays." He answered Jou's question distractedly, uncomfortable with the almost physical tension between the two oldest boys.  
  
Kaiba's little starting contest was interrupted when his boyfriend choked, and he glanced at him with veiled concern, only to find that the younger boy was in no way in danger, and was actually -glaring- at him.  
  
"You take-whatsacalled? The sword thing? How come I didn't know about it?"  
  
"It didn't concern you." The millionaire replied easily, dismissing the case. Not taking the hint, Jou leaned forward, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It doesn't concern me when my boyfriend disappears out of the middle of nowhere? Jesus Kaiba, what the hell do you DO all those days when you're missing school?"  
  
Looking between the two teens, Yugi cringed, hoping that they wouldn't start arguing-which would usually be followed a shared glare and a sudden dissapearance-since it was such a nice day and Yami-  
  
Yugi stopped, then almost rolled his eyes. Yami looked downright -amused-. -He- was certainly enjoying the exchange between Seto and Jou. Giving a soft sigh, Yugi gave up and returned to his shake, using the clear straw to stir the sweet contents. In the background, he could hear that the two were still bickering, and it occurred to him that Sayeka would have probably been laughing hysterically at that moment at seeing that Kaiba lowered himself from his usual state of being apathetic to argue with a sophomore.  
  
"Mou, what if *I* disappeared without warning all the time? Eh? Eh? What would you say -then-?" Jou demanded, hitting the curved metal of the chair with his fist lightly, to avoid doing what he -really- wanted to do-which was to make harsh contact with Seto's face. He fumed. //Would it ever hurt him a LITTLE to show some caring for me? At least he could tell me why he's never around, what if something happened to him?\\ Stubbornly, he met the annoyed blue gaze head on and refused to look away.  
  
"I'd hunt you down and demand to know what the hell you think you're doing of course mutt." Seto answered after a rest of silence descended, in which he was aware that not only Anzu and Yami were looking at them, but quite a few of the other people around then were staring too. Yugi only looked vaguely resigned, knowing that it was fruitless to try to get them to stop them from fighting.  
  
"...That's it? Feeeeh. You are so weird." Jou announced in response to his words, then gave up on that thread of conversation. Inside him, a tiny part smirked at the retort he'd gotten. It showed Seto cared. Sort of. In his own ice-bastardly way.  
  
Looking annoyed with both, Anzu jumped into the wordless gap with a question directed towards the millionaire.  
  
"How's Mokuba doing?"  
  
"He's fine." Seto replied curtly, taking a seat between Jou and Yami, avoiding the twinkling red eyes that looked at him. He frowned. //Just you wait until you fall so hard that the thought of Yugi being out of your grasp makes your throat tighten and your heart shudder you foolish man.\\ Giving Yami a final hard look, Seto crossed his arms.  
  
Earlier in the year, just as Seto had entered his final year of high school, his little brother Mokuba had passed into Junior High as a seventh grader(3) into the elite Kaio Academy. He was doing very well, each day becoming more sociable. Seto was becoming resigned to the fact that each time he came home, Mokuba would be hanging out with some of his new friends.  
  
"I hear the freshmen girls think he's the most adorable thing since Card Captor Sakura. Jeez, aren't I cute too?" Reaching out, Jou picked a fry out of the steaming basket and popped it into his mouth. "I mean, I'm just cute-material you know?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Anzu snorted.  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The red numbers flashed 1:47 repeatedly at Yami, almost mockingly. He frowned. Why couldn't he just go to sleep? He bit back a sigh. The reason was laying down on the bed, less than five feet away from him.  
  
Frustrated, the kendo practitioner flipped on to his side to avoid the red glare into his pupils, and settled for glowering at the closed door. He took a deep breath and began counting from one to a hundred, hoping that would soothe his errant thoughts.  
  
No dice.  
  
He tried to hold back a yawn, but his jaw ached with the strain and he let it loose. The action made him feel even more tired and drowsy, but sleep eluded the senior. Yami cursed softly. The night before that one had been the exact same. As the night before -that- one. And on for the past week and a half he'd been living in the Motou residence. He could barely manage to keep his eyes open during his first period. Second was English, which he just slept through and after that, a nap during lunch helped too. Still, he wanted to get some sleep during the -night- instead of erratic bursts of slumber when Yugi wasn't around to distract his wandering imagination.  
  
Sleeping in the same room with someone who kept giving him tiny little smiles privately meant just for Yami and shy unexpected touches wasn't an easy task. Briefly, Yami considered slamming his head against the wall and knocking himself out, but dismissed it. He'd probably end up waking Yugi and his grandfather.  
  
He yawned again and buried his face against the pillow, waiting for exhaustion to set in. The reigning element was a heavy silence, save for the continuous chirping of a cricket outside the window.  
  
A whisper of movement touched Yami's hearing, but he ignored it, finally being able to drift off into an unconscious bliss. The sound began louder, not ceasing. Groggily, Yami sat up, letting the thin blanket he'd been using pool around his hips. Running a brusque hand through loose, unspiked hair, Yami glanced off to his left, the curiosity bug having bit him hard.  
  
A little moonlight and hours spent observing things in the dark helped him squint through the shadows to where Yugi shifted uneasily on the bed, turning in one direction, then apparently changing his mind and moving the other way. His arms curled together around each other and pressed close to his chest in a protective motion.  
  
Feeling his cluttered mind clearing up, the tall teen stood up and fought his way out of the make shift beds and cover to step next to the bed. He stared down at the sleeping boy and then reached down to tug at his shoulder carefully, wanting the awakening to be gentle. Yami didn't expect to have an armful of teenage pretty boy thrown against his chest.  
  
"Woa!" A quick mental survey of the situation was taken. He could either go forward and land on Yugi on the bed, or he could let himself fall into the ground with Yugi on top of him. On the first one he was afraid for Yugi's safety in more ways that one, and on the second that'd be downright painful and loud.  
  
So he settled for falling sideways, sending both their bodies crashing down on the bed. The furniture groaned in protest, but held, as did Yugi's grip around Yami's waist, since the older teen was lacking a shirt. Astonished, Yami was left looking down at the trembling shape clinging to him. Unsure, he curled a hand around Yugi's chin and raised his face up, only half surprised to find tears sliding down the young face. His heartbeat pounded heavily in his ears.  
  
"Yugi...?"  
  
The purple eyes opened and focused on the ruby gaze, then the younger teen tried to pull away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I-just give me a second and I'll be fine-jumph-"  
  
Pulling back from the quick kiss he'd pressed against the other boy's moving lips, Yami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Stop. Just finish crying."  
  
Looking surprised, Yugi nodded faintly and spent a few minutes letting the tears dry up and the sniffles to cease. Feeling oddly at ease, and not awkward and embarrassed, Yugi lay quietly inside Yami's warm embrace, forehead pressed against the other's bare chest. He could feel whenever the older teen took a breath and released it. It was soothing. After a while, the sophomore raised his head to look at Yami, then blinked.  
  
//He's asleep.\\ A small, secret smile crossed his lips. //He's really cute when he's sleeping.\\ A glance at his clock told him that he should be doing the same thing, if he wanted to avoid being a zombie the next day.  
  
Closing his eyes, Yugi spent the night peacefully with Yami.  
*~*~*~  
  
1.I'm pretty sure that most of you know this all ready, but all schools in Japan have uniforms. Each area has a different style, but they're all based off a sailor outfits, so they're all similar, save for detail and color. I think it would be sort of interesting, to be able to tell what area/school you're from by the uniform. Personally, I don't care about them, as long as they're comfortable and don't come in disgusting colors. _ I've gone to several private schools, and some of the uniform designs DO make me wonder what in the WORLD those people were thinking of. -_-; =) Not to mention I think most of the uniforms in Japan are kind of cute. Good luck getting ME in a skirt though...*snort*  
  
2. I'm getting this from Legend of Nazca, sorry if it's wrong. ^^;  
  
3. Taking this from Hikaru No Go, but I do believe Junior High(Middle School) in Japan goes from 7th to 9th grade. Also, on an added note, when you finish Junior High in Japan, you're legally allowed to drop out of school. ^^;  
  
Pure utter random-ness(that you should probably ignore...), but Jou and Anzu's name all of the sudden caught my eye. Yami's name is Dark(Like Yami No Matsuei which translates into Descendants of the Dark or Descendants of Darkness), Yugi means 'Game' or 'Play'(Like Fushigi Yugi), so I checked and Anzu's name shows up as 'Apricot'(At least it wasn't banana or something else...)I found no avilable entry for Mazaki, or Maza, so splitting the name, Ma is 'space' 'room', or 'interval'. I tried looking up 'zaki', but there was nothing for that either, so I split the word again. This one I'm pretty sure it's wrong, since 'za' is 'seat', but that's what the book says. Hn. Then 'ki', which is covers a rather wide range of meanings, and most of you guys probably know(and I'm just bothering you with all this. ^^; Sorry). Ki can mean 'tree', 'wood' (Ex: Makoto Kino from BSSM) as well as 'heart', 'spirit', 'mind' and 'strength'. o_O Uhm. Yea. So we have several possible ways her name might be trasnlated. And they really don't make much sense to me. *puzzles* This is going to annoy me for a while, I can tell. There is no direct translation for Katsuya that I can find, but the closest thing is katsuyako, which means activity. Heh, I'll shush now. =D At least I didn't rant BEFORE the chapter, ne?  
  
Andro 


	9. A Change Occurs

Title: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
Type: AU, Romance  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Couples: Yami/Yugi, Jou/Seto, Honda/Anzu  
  
Thanks to: Emmy, Mellie, Kimmie-sempai, every one who reviewed, poor Suki and B-chan who have had to hear me rant about this fic...^_^; Many people.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own it. Why wouldn't I? *sarcasm drips*  
  
Author Notes: I think this is really going to take more than one chapter to wrap up. ^^; I really should award you guys for being so patient with the gradual build up between Yami and Yugi.  
  
Heavens, you guys have no clue how many times I've writen chapter nine, over and over again. _ I just wasn't happy with each end result. So I sat myself down and just wrote. ^^; So...yea.  
  
Can ANYONE tell me how to italize? ;; Please?  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In an uncharacteristic movement, Yugi slammed his books down on his wooden desk and stared at the glossy red cover moodily. Any glances thrown his way were promptly ignored.  
  
He wasn't really angry, just exasperated. He'd woken up to find Yami already up and dressed, and since Yami hadn't had the heart to wake him, Yugi had been forced to rush through his normal morning routine. Bedclothes had flown and landed awkwardly all over his room as he struggled to set a new record for changing. Taking a shower was out of the question, he barely had enough time to find his socks and scattered pages of homework before Yugi rushed out the door, tugging Yami along by the arm down the street. His hair messy and tumbling about his face, not having had the opportunity to style it the usual manner.  
  
Amazingly enough, with some encouragement from Anzu and some more tugging and dragging, all four teens had managed to arrive at Araga High School with roughly three minutes to spare.  
  
Then, Yugi finally caught his breath and turned to Yami, hoping to explain what had happened the night before. Unfortunately, Anzu had other ideas for him, because she promptly pulled him to the side to ask him if Yami had a girlfriend that he knew of.  
  
*That* was certainly going down as one of the most bizarre situations he'd ever been in. Stunned, he'd shaken his head in a negative motion, then watched as Anzu's face brightened in a hopeful fashion, before she left in a whirlwind as the bell rang. He'd been left speechless as students surged around him, grudgingly making their way to respective classrooms.  
  
He sighed and smacked his head against a nearby wall, wondering what was going to be the outcome of that. Then Yugi realized he still had some explaining to do, and had tried to search for Yami during the classroom breaks, and was going to continue doing so during lunch when he was pulled over by his science teacher. Busted for being late. Lunch detention.  
  
Yugi groaned silently, and let his forehead drop against his books. This wasn't the first time that he'd ever had detention-more like the third. Hanging around someone like Jou sometimes meant trouble. But at least then Yugi would be sharing the punishment with Jou. But when he looked around the mixed range of students with him inside the stuffy detention room, he didn't recognize anyone. Not that they looked friendly in the first place.  
  
Up to then, that was his situation. Thwarted at every step of trying to talk to the senior, one of his best friends crushing on said person, and stuck in punishment.  
  
Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, and waited for time to slowly trickle by. His next chance to talk to Yami would be after school-and with some careful maneuvering, he might actually manage to avoid Anzu. She always seemed to know where they happened to be. It must have been a female thing.  
  
His fingers twitched and played absently with a pen, rolling it back and forth, picking it up over and over again when it fell. When he thought that he couldn't be more bored than he was at that moment, Yugi opened his eyes to look at the watch on the wall.  
  
Three minutes had passed.  
  
Yugi's head slumped into the desk.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Poor Yug, stuck in detention." Jou commented, pitying his younger friend before taking another bite out of his crunchy red apple. Across from him, Anzu was playing lazily with a straw, twirling it with perfectly manicured nails, obviously lost in thought.  
  
From next to him, Ida looked up, half interested. She was a sophomore like them, and was friends of a sort with Yugi.  
  
"Hn? What he'd do?"  
  
"Tardy." He answered after swallowing the bitter-sweet food.  
  
"Oh." She blinked, and seemed to consider that for a few seconds before going back to reading her book.  
  
Ida fiddled with the page of her book, turning it over, and then switching it back again. Distracted, Jou put his apple down and gave her a strange look.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"There's this guy that keeps watching you."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Ida hissed back, looking irritated. "He's sitting at one of the corner tables, alone."  
  
The cafeteria was split into three different table sections. On the far left of the room were two small tables with actual chairs on each side, sitting sixteen people in total. The middle was dominated by the long, usual tables that could be found in any school cafeteria. Finally, all the way to the right, pressed up against the wall were five tables, each tiny and only sat a total of two. They were usually used by couples, and rarely did anyone sit there alone. If there was a loner, they either skipped lunch all together or ate outside.  
  
Puzzled, the blonde lifted his head slightly, trying to not look suspicious and spied a lanky, black haired teen lounging at one of the tables, indeed alone and looking right at him. Someone else might have blushed, or looked away. Jou just stared back at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and returning to his food. The guy didn't *look* threatening, if he wanted to stare at him, fine, it wasn't like Jou would have noticed in the first place anyway without it having been pointed out to him.  
  
"You're not going to do anything about?" Ida questioned, sounding amazed.  
  
Jou shrugged casually.  
  
"Do what? So he's staring? Fuck if I care."  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Anzu suggested out of the blue, almost startling the other two teens. Apparently, she'd been paying more attention than either of them had given her credit for.  
  
*That* made a faintly red brush cross over Jou's cheeks before he bit savagely into a French Fry.  
  
"Nah, not every gorgeous guy is gay." He dismissed her words with a joke, his mind turning to Seto at the mention of beautiful men. Sure, sometimes he wanted to kill his boyfriend, or at the very least maim him, but all relationships had their rough spots, right?  
  
Right.  
  
Besides the occasional urge to use violence against Kaiba, their relationship was going well. //Okay, so we don't see each other every day, but that's mainly because he never comes to *school*.\\ Jou reflected, brown eyes far away. He was perfectly happy with the way things were. Which reminded him, he had to tell his dad he was going to spend the weekend over at Seto's house too. A grin curled the corners of his lips, and Ida groaned in disgust.  
  
"I know that look. It's the 'I-am-SO-going-to-get-laid-soon'." She accused him darkly, pushing aside the meat surprise on her tray. Not only did it look disgusting, but Ida was a vegetarian.  
  
Anzu smiled at both, and sat up to go throw away her tray.  
  
"What, you're going to see Mr. Rich after school?" Ida continued after nodding at the other girl.  
  
"Sort of, I'm spending a few days over at his house." Jou admitted, looking happy.  
  
His friend waved a spoon at him.  
  
"I'll never understand you. One minute you want to throttle the life out of him, and the next you want to fuck him. Must be some hormonal imbalance or something..." Her words trailed off, and her usually tanned face seeming to go pale, staring at a point above Jou's head.  
  
"What? Whaaat?" Jou demanded, when no answer came, he reached up wildly, hoping that there wasn't a fly or anything. His hand met with something solid, warm and most certainly alive, but unless there was something he'd missed, flies didn't grow as large as the object he'd smacked.  
  
Slowly, Jou turned to meet vaguely annoyed gray eyes, and swallowed.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Before the first ring faded, Yugi was out the door and zooming expertly down the hall, evading people left and right, jumping over things on the floor, and ducking open locker doors. He didn't bother to stop by his own locker to stash away his books, he didn't have time. After he had realized his feelings for Yami, and had gotten over that tiny fear of him being so quiet and awe inspiring all the time, he'd thought that he would have a whole month, or more to work on them getting together. The situation with Anzu had messed up everything. He loved his friend dearly, but what he felt for Yami was deeper.  
  
Childish impulse made him run faster. Call it a primal instinct, but he wanted to get to Yami before Anzu did. They had both been playing around too much, it was time to start confessing.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
High school was interesting. Or rather, high school in a public facility was interesting, Yami mused silently, as he watched various groups of people walk around him. The final bell had rung a few seconds ago, and thus he found himself leaning casually against the sun warmed stone wall. His last class was Literature, and the exit was right next to it, so he was able to simply take a step out of his own classroom, a turn, and he was outside in the fresh air. It felt incredibly nice to not be crammed into a stuffy room with thirty other kids.  
  
To be truthful, he missed the quiet sessions with Sayeka, then everything moved according to schedule. In the school, it seemed to get louder and more chaotic everyday. And he wasn't even going to start in the rush and human traffic one had to go through to get to their next class.  
  
But strangely, he liked it. But he didn't like it as much as being with Yugi and his friends. That was probably the best thing out of visiting the city. Even Kaiba was fun to be with, though Yami had never even considered saying that before. He grinned faintly to himself. //Correction, it's fun seeing Kaiba and Jou together.\\ Yami snickered. Just the other night, it seemed that all hell would break lose between the two, and in a sudden out- of-character move for him, Jou and turned his back on Kaiba and ignored him for the rest of the night, preferring to talk to Anzu, and anyone else but him. Seto hadn't said anything else during the rest of the time they were together, but the next morning, Yami had noticed hickey marks adorning the younger teen's neck, and a dazed, pleased smile had refused to leave Jou's face.  
  
Then there was Anzu. He supposed that if he had to compare any of the group to Sayeka, she would be the best choice, though more like a modern, twenty- first century version. More brash and playful.  
  
He sighed. He missed Sayeka too. It was odd after a year to not see her in her beautiful, traditional dresses and having her dry sense of humor to bring him down to earth. He pondered. If he left the city, he would miss Yugi and his friends. But now that he was away from home, he missed Sayeka, his grandfather and the dojo. Yami shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. //Can't have everything.\\  
  
Speaking of things he couldn't have, at least not yet, his thoughts turned to Yugi and the previous night. Yami sighed and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, not at all. Now he was curious about what would have affected Yugi so much that he'd be crying.  
  
His hand tightened into a hard fist in reflex, feeling protective over the smaller boy. The one place he couldn't protect him...  
  
Years of training didn't help prepare him for the sudden body mass that slammed head on into his chest, sending both males sprawling awkwardly over the concrete.  
  
Shocked red eyes met a violet gaze.  
  
Yugi gasped for breath.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter  
  
*~*~*~  
  
I am so going to get stoned, aren't I?  
  
Andro 


	10. Am I Wrong?

Title: Dark Eyes(Chapter 9)  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Nope. Damn.  
  
Couples: Y/Y, S/J  
  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
  
Author notes:=D I am happy. Why? Because I finally know how this fic is going to end. And it's a good ending too. I'm hoping that it'll only take two more chapters.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all of you rock. ^^ I still want to know how in the world you italize things in FF.net format thought. ;_; And thanks to Steph again for that lovely E-mail with information about fighting moves. =D  
  
Oh, and Jou is just way too easy to torture. _  
  
And lastly-this is completely un-beta'ed because all my beta readers are busy or not present. ~_~; Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Am I Wrong?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
He'd smacked the Principal. Not just *the* principal, the one known for his foul temper.  
  
Jou gulped. //Oh, great.\\  
  
"DETENTION MR.KARUYA!"  
  
The blonde boy groaned and turned back to his table, dropping his head against the wood, glaring.  
  
"The *least* he could do is get my damn name right." He muttered sulkily.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Ida began to apologize for getting Jou in trouble as soon as the afternoon bell rang, but he simply waved her words off with a careless hand, picking up his books.  
  
"It's okay. It's not like it's weird for me to be sent to detention after all." He told her cheerfully enough, not looking bothered at all by getting punished.  
  
"Besides, did you see the look on Principal Muraki's face? It was a priceless, I wish I'd had a camera with me." Jou snickered, both teenagers waiting by the door of the classroom for the traffic of human bodies to thin out. She grinned back, obviously relieved.  
  
"Yea, it was a fucking riot. I wish you'd smacked off that fake wig he's wearing though. Remember that time the wind pulled it off his head?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Jou snorted, then burst into laughter remembering that incident. Muraki had been *furious*, but unable to actually punish anyone since no one had actually done anything. Coral lips slid into a faint smile, before Jou pushed himself off the doorway.  
  
"I better get going. Don't want to be late." He rolled his eyes and slipped into the hall, avoiding backpacks that were thrown on the floor as fellow students prepared to leave and crammed all that they needed into them. With ease, Jou took a corner and walked down a new section, knowing from countless visits where the detention room was. A few feet ahead of him, he recognized a spiky, multicolored head streaking across and bursting through the open glass doors. The sophomore blinked and kept walking, giving a glance outside of the clear paneled exit, only to catch a glimpse of Yugi crashing into Yami. Jou blinked, and shook his head, moving past them. //Yug's got something for smashing into people I think.\\ He reflected with a grin.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Jou's head snapped up at the sound of a soft, cultured voice cutting into his thoughts. His eyes came across a wide chest, covered with an expensive looking Armani suit. Confused, he followed a gaze up to meet somber black eyes that peered down at him above lowered sunglasses. Slightly nervous, since the man simply *radiated* power, Jou nodded.  
  
"Sure man. What is it?"  
  
"Tatsuha please.My name is Tatsuha Wakamiya." The man gestured gracefully for them to sit together at a bench, and they did.  
  
"Okay Tatsuha." Jou offered him a wary smile.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Tatsuha seemed to hesitate, and took off his sunglasses, using a handkerchief to wipe at the lens. He was quite handsome, tall and tanned with hair as black and smooth as a raven's wings. He couldn't have been older than twenty three at the most.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to begin with this." He spoke carefully. "You are Jounochi Katsuya, correct?"  
  
Jou tried to move a bit away without drawing attention to himself.  
  
"Yea, that's me, how'd you know that?"  
  
"I have something to tell you about my employer, Mr.Seto Kaiba."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yami looked at Yugi speechlessly for a few seconds, until he realized that he needed something called oxygen and breathed in deeply, pulling himself up with his elbows.  
  
"Well...that's great Yugi, but do you think you can wait to tell me until we're both off the concrete?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" The ruby eyed teen arched an eyebrow questioningly, the fact that there were people all around staring at them fading out of his mind as he focused on his interest.  
  
"No." Yugi echoed simply, and then bent his head to kiss Yami without hesitancy. Experience was more than lacking, but enthusiasm wasn't.  
  
Something inside Yami breathed a sigh of silent relief, and he felt like he was floating in a warm, soft place. His hand rose and cupped the back of the younger man's head, keeping him there as he explored his mouth thoroughly. The lips were just as soft as he remembered them, and Yugi tasted oddly enough of the strawberry shake he liked.  
  
When Yugi pulled back, both looked slightly dazed, and their chests rose in a hard rhythm.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me...?"  
  
Yugi smiled jocundity down at him, shaking his head.  
  
"No. I want to know if you'll go out with me tonight."  
  
"Yes." Yami answered immediately. //Anything, everything, whatever, as long as it's with *you*.\\ The instructor thought dimly, staring into light violet eyes.  
  
"Brilliant. I'll give you a tap on the shoulder when seven o'clock rolls around then." Yugi announced, then finally scrambled off him, offering Yami a hand up. Books and papers were strewn about them, so after getting themselves settled, they began to pick up and divide what belonged to who.  
  
"What happened?" Anzu squeaked, seeing the mess around the two boys as she turned a corner and found both trying to fix things.  
  
'Well, I kinda crashed into Yami, and...yea." Yugi trailed off, debating what to tell Anzu. He felt bad that she liked Yami too, but he wasn't going to let him go either. Would it make it worse if he didn't tell her? How to tell her then? When to tell her? How would she take it? He hoped not badly, he didn't want to lose a friend.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She gave both a curious look, but shrugged it off and knelt down with them to help with the process.  
  
"Jou said to not wait for him, he has detention today, and I have cheerleading practice. So it'll just be you two walking home." She informed them when everything was finally in place.  
  
Yugi resisted the urge to giggle stupidly and not stop for a *long* time.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon, c'mon..." Yugi whispered, turning to look nervously above his shoulder. Nothing. His grandfather was down in the store since it was the busy time after school, and Yami was helping him it seemed, because he wasn't around. Satisfied, the young teen turned to the cordless phone in his hand and tapped his foot. //Pick. Up. The. Phone. Jou.\\ He urged, and perked up when a click gave away that someone had answered just a second before Yugi was about to give up.  
  
"Katsuya residence." A subdued voice greeted his ears.  
  
"Jou! I need help!"  
  
"Hn? What? What's wrong?" Worry thrummed through his friend's voice.  
  
"I asked Yami out-"  
  
"About time."  
  
Yugi flushed a dark red.  
  
"Shush. But now I don't know where to take him! Where do you and Seto go on dates?"  
  
A dead silence dropped like a hammer on the other line before Jou struggled to speak.  
  
"This is Seto we're talking about, we *don't* go out on dates." A sigh filled the phone.  
  
"Just go to a movie or something. It's like the most fail-safe cliché thing you can do for a date."  
  
"A movie. A movie." Yugi echoed, as if it was the first time he'd ever heard of it, before perking up.  
  
"Thanks Jou! That's great! I'll see you later, okay?" With that, he destroyed the connection and dived over the living room to snatch the newspaper off the table.  
  
//Problem Number Two: What to watch?\\  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Jou slowly dropped the phone back on it's hook, and avoided meeting his younger sister's eyes when she asked him why he'd been late. He lied and told her that he'd been in detention before escaping to his room. It wasn't completely a lie, he had after all supposed to be in detention. He just hadn't gone. It wasn't like it really mattered.  
  
Closing the door of his bedroom, brown eyes closed and the sophomore boy sank against the sturdy wood of his door, dropping to his knees. He refused to cry. Men didn't cry. He told himself that over and over again in a mantra, but was unable to hold back the two tears that dared to squeeze out of the corners of his eyes. Jou swallowed and opened his eyes, only to glare at the floor.  
  
"Fuck you Seto, just..."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked sick.  
  
"I am *never* going on a cruise ship Ever. Or a ship at all. I think I'm going to take an airplane. Yes, fast and safe. You know, no demons trying to send me to hell *there*." He decided as both teenagers walked out of the movie theater, the murmurs of people wondering about the end rising around them. Yugi felt incredibly grateful as the lighting around them returned to normal, illuminating everything in sight. //Why I picked Ghost Ship out of all the movies, I'll never know.\\  
  
Next to him, Yami chuckled, and slung a casual arm around Yugi's shoulders, leading both boys outside where a brisk, cool wind hit them head on.  
  
"It's just a movie, it's not like it's real." He said easily, looking up at the clear night sky.  
  
"Yea, a really creepy one. I hated the beginning. I really, really hated the beginning." Yugi mumbled, looking down at the floor to hide the blush that had flooded his face.  
  
"Understandable." The taller teen agreed dryly. He slipped his other hand into his pocket, and they walked down a row of stores that were still open. Ahead was a shop full of kids clambering around left and right, ordering ice cream cones despite the chilly temperature. He looked down and found his own little one staring at the ice cream shop wistfully.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Stay here for a bit."  
  
"O-okay..." With a curious look, Yugi realized that Yami was intending to do when he slipped into the store that he'd been looking at. //I hadn't meant for him to notice.\\ He thought, faintly embarrassed but stood still, waiting for his date to come out. He bit back a yawn, feeling tired, and tried to give life to his hands by rubbing them together quickly. They'd missed the first showing of their movie, and had waited until the next one was scheduled to run, forty five minutes later. They'd just talked about completely random things. One was Yugi's nightmare, which he had explained was a result of having been in a car accident in which his parents had died in when he was very little. He didn't really remember much of anything from his mom and dad, and it was so long ago that he rarely thought of it. He was more than happy with his grandfather. Still, when the nightmares snuck at him from out of nowhere, they were usually quite bad. They were filled with blood and screams, the screech of metal and red hot sparks.  
  
A shiver ran through Yugi's body, and it had nothing to do with the frigid air. He pulled his jacket tighter around him to ward off the inner chill and turned his thoughts to more pleasant ones. Christmas was coming up soon, and he was pretty sure that they were going to end up going with Yami back to the dojo to spend Christmas Eve there. He hoped so, he really missed Sayeka's easy way with words and the peace that just permeated everything. He even missed Sawayuki's presence, though the man was usually as silent as a stone. He also knew his grandfather missed having someone to talk to, an old friend.  
  
"What do you know? Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Yugi gave a startled squeak and turned into a pained groan as he was slammed brutally against a wall. Tears stung his eyes as his head collided with hard bricks. He looked through a watery gaze at the malicious black eyes and felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Ahel.  
  
He thought he'd finally been left alone. He really had thought that. Perhaps Ahel had gotten bored. He'd prayed and hoped that was the case. Apparently though, he'd just been bidding his time.  
  
"Speechless? Not even going to whimper?" Ahel's fist reared back, ready to smash into Yugi's face. But Yugi struck first, hand curled into a fist, driving his index and pointer finger knuckles into the older male's temples as best he could, and was released from his bondage as Ahel gasped and stumbled back. With out a second to waste, the sophomore ran into the crowded, highly public ice cream shop, knowing Ahel wouldn't be stupid enough to follow him in there.  
  
"Yugi? Sorry that took so long, I had a family of five before me." Yami said, concerned as he watched his date dash inside, face red.  
  
"I-er, it's okay. Let's just sit here for a while before we go home, okay?"  
  
Handing him a strawberry flavored ice cream cone, Yami shrugged and lead both to a tiny booth away from the windows, the only place left unoccupied. He sneaked looks in the younger man's direction, noting how a slight tremor ran through his hands.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea! Just, cold, you know?" Yugi flashed him a bright smile, and then bit into his ice cream.  
  
"Eerph!"(1)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Humans take things for granted. There's no way around that. Because something is always there, the mind reasons that it will always *be* there and moves on to more pressing issues. Nobody notices oxygen, even though we breathe it all the time, because it has always been there. Television, electricity and cars are all things we take into the norm. This is better in a way, for they are materialistic things. No matter what we do, we can always work to getting them back, even if the path is hard.  
  
But another person is different. Be it death or feelings that drive them out of your grasp, you never realize how much they mean to you once you can't see them, talk to them, hug them or kiss them anymore.  
  
So what do you do when that happens to you?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Days later  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The paper on his desk announced that it was December twentieth of 2003. There was an article about the death of a young girl who had wandered too far out into the ocean, and before the parents had even realized it, she had drown. Another was a story about a heroic cat who had been lost in the highway when a family was moving from one prefecture to another, and had somehow made it's way back to them.  
  
Fingers drummed ceaselessly against the smoothly polished dark oak desk top, the nails trimly cut and shaped, glossy and healthy. Other papers, important looking documents were strewn about the table, but Seto Kaiba ignored them mercilessly. He only had eyes for the phone just a foot away from him.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Five days.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Five days since Jou had begun avoiding him.  
  
To begin with, both didn't really get to spend much time with each other. But they usually saw each other for a bit every other day. Or Jou would storm into Kaiba HQ after school and hang around, pestering him. And then usually fall asleep on the CEO, and then Seto would have to drive him back to his home.  
  
Tap.  
  
They were supposed to have spent the night together. But Jou had called at the last minute to cancel. Not wanting to look like he actually cared, or was disappointed, Seto had simply accepted that with out demanding *why* and that had been the end of the matter. The next day, Jou hadn't dropped by his office. Or the day after that. On the third day, Kaiba had gone to school, only to find with a sense of dismay that every time he approached Jou, his boyfriend would suddenly have somewhere to be. On the fourth day, Seto kicked his ego to the curve and tried calling the Katsuya residence.  
  
Shizuka, the little sister had picked up the phone. She told him that Jou wasn't home at the moment, but it was obviously a lie. He could hear Jou's voice on the other side. He knew exactly what his voice was like after listening to it so many times.  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
That had been yesterday. Now there he was, in the middle of a highly important deal with an American company, and he was thinking about a middle class mutt that exasperated him beyond human comprehension. Seto drew in a long breath. But Jou was *his* middle class exasperating mutt. It hurt to be rejected, though Jou hadn't actually said anything. So why in the world was he acting like Seto had done him some great injustice?  
  
"Sir?" Tatsuha asked, watching as his boss only tapped his fingers and stared off into empty space, mind a thousand miles away. Blue eyes focused long enough to throw him a cold glare.  
  
"What is it Wakamiya?"  
  
The tall man held up the papers he'd been carrying.  
  
"We need you to sign these for the trade deal. We'll need you to sign the rest when they're drawn up in a few days." He told him calmly, too used to anything Mr.Kaiba threw at him.  
  
"Leave then on my desk."  
  
"Yes sir." Bowing, Tatsuha dropped them off on the desk and walked away, leaving a reticent Seto behind.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
*~*~*~  
  
1.Have YOU ever bit into really cold ice cream? It's painful. :  
  
I'm really glad I finally have the rest of this fic planned out. ^^ I don't know, it just feels like it's very different *now* from when it originally started. Perhaps it's because I have more confidence in my writing now as well? Whichever the cause, I like it. ^^ After I finish this fic-or perhaps right now, I'm not sure-I'm going to start a new YGO one. It'll have Y/Y as well, but it'll be the secondary couple. I'm sorry, but I'm much more of a SetoxJou fangirl now. It's about Jou winning a radio contest and it's a two week stay at a highly posh, expensive skiing resort up in the mountains. Jou takes Yugi with him, and there they meet with none other that Seto Kaiba, his fiance and a *very* nice looking sky instructor named Yami. ^.~  
  
Dark Eyes Character Profiles! (Different from YGO profiles of course. ^^)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Name: Yugi Motou  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'2  
  
Hair: Spiky, tri colored.  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Grade: 10th  
  
History: Yugi's parents died when he was very young, and he's been living with his grandfather ever since.  
  
Love Interest: Yami  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Name: Yami Nagasaki  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Hair: Spiky, tri colored  
  
Eyes: Red  
  
Grade: 12  
  
History: Yami's dad died when he was little, and he has been living with his mother, moving from location to location a lot because she's a wildlife photographer. Every summer he got sent to his grandfather's dojo however, until he was about 16 when he decided to stay there for good.  
  
Love Interest: Yugi.  
*~*~*~  
Name: Anzu Masaki  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Hair: Shoulder length, brown  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Grade: 10th  
  
History: Anzu's lived in Domino all her life with her parents who are nice people.  
  
Love Interest: Yami.  
  
*~*~*~  
Name: Jounochi Katsuya  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Hair: Light sand  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Grade: 10th  
  
History: Jounochi has also lived in Domino all his life with his parents, who are relatively nice people(his dad isn't a &^% isn't this fic.) and his little sister, who he loves.  
  
Love Interest: Seto  
  
*~*~*~  
Name: Seto Kaiba  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Grade: 12  
  
History: Seto's dad is dead from a heart attack, and his mom is pretty much an idiot, so he has completely taken over Kaiba Corp, a huge multi-million dollar worth business. He takes care and lives with his little brother Mokuba and his mother.(When she's in Domino, which isn't often.)  
  
Love Interest: Jou.  
  
*~*~*~  
Name: Sayeka Onori  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Grade: 11th  
  
History: Sayeka comes from a very proud, old family that maintain the family house that has belonged to them for hundreds of years, and care and maintain it. She's lived next to the Nagasaki's all her life, and knows Yami quite well.  
  
Love Interest: Used to like Yami, but is all for getting him and Yugi together now. She has no current love interest.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Name: Tatsuha Wakamiya  
  
Age: 22  
  
Height: 6'0"  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Grade: N/A  
  
History: N/A  
  
Love Interest: N/A 


	11. All For Love

Title: Dark Eyes  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Pairings: YamixYugi, SetoxJou  
  
Warnings: AU, yaoi, some angst  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Sadly enough...  
  
Author Notes: ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock muchly. ^.~  
  
Reastons this is so late: x_x First of all, I lost all my notes on this story. So somethings may be different from previously mentioned. Second, Julian(My computer) seems to enjoy eating up what I write. Third; Much school work. Fourth: Friends and Fiftht: I'm just lazy. Oh, and I guess an uncooperative muse wans't helping, but anyway, here it is.  
  
Sorry to B-chan for making her suffer so long in knowing what was up with Tatsuha....  
  
Also, thanks to those that helped me out with the italizing thing and all, but I can't seem to make it work. x_x(Gee, maybe it's because I don't have Word...) but anyway, sankyu! ^^v  
  
Extra: More author comments and explanations as to certain things and reviews at the end-spoiler-rific, so read the chapter first.(Which I'm sure you'll do first, no matter what I say anyway. ^^; ) I split this chapter into two because it would have taken me even long to post it up here at FF.net. Sooo.....next chapter will hopefully be the end-though this does have an epilogue.  
  
Not beta'ed because beta readers weren't available.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Doing It for Love  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Jou, are you okay?"  
  
The thin teenager gave a careless shrug and stared at the ground blankly as the two boys walked down the quiet street. It was after school on Friday afternoon, and technically Christmas vacation had just started for them. Like usual, everyone had been thrilled to be out of school for two weeks. Students had raced to the doors, almost as if afraid the teachers would change their minds or suddenly cry out "April Fool's Day!", but in fact the teachers were just as anxious to start their own time off as every one else. Perhaps even more.  
  
Everyone had been happy and cheerful that Friday. Well, except for two people, and their names were Seto Kaiba and Jounochi Katsuya.  
  
Worried, Yugi gave his silent friend a side glance. Seto had come to school again that day, which was rare enough as it was. But it seemed that Jounochi had developed a sudden allergy to him, because when ever the older male caught up to him, he'd go into a coughing fit and excuse himself quickly. It was highly suspicious, and not like Jou at all. He certainly wasn't sick, despite his pale and haggard appearance. Seto looked just as confused as everyone else, and not just a little hurt.  
  
So in an effort to fix things, Yugi had arranged it so that Yami was walking home with Seto, Anzu was busy helping a teacher take down Christmas decorations, and Yugi was accompanying Jou to his house. He figured that he stood a better chance of getting something out of his best friend if they were alone. However, so far the only replies he'd gotten for his questions were wordless and vague at best. Yugi wasn't even sure if Jou was listening to him most of the time. He had a very dim, far away look in his usually bright eyes. He sighed, and decided to change the subject for the moment.  
  
"Hey, Jou? I'm going to spend Christmas over at Yami's house this year, do you want to come?(1)"  
  
"Sure." The taller boy replied absently, kicking a rock out of their path. He felt a little sorry for Yugi, having to deal with him while he was in a slump, but he couldn't help it. Tatsuha's words rang through his mind relentlessly.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A Week Before  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Jou stared at the strange man, feeling dread crawl up his spine.  
  
"What...what is it?"  
  
Delicately, with completely deliberate motions, Tatsuha slipped his sunglasses back on despite being inside.  
  
"First I must say, that Mr.Kaiba doesn't mean to hurt you at all. I have to state this very strongly." He paused, and continued when Jou didn't say anything.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba has a fiancee, Mr.Katsuya."  
  
"*What"?" He yelped in disbelief, the color draining rapidly out of his face.  
  
"Please, calm down." The tall man held up his hands.  
  
"Believe me when I say that I don't really like to tell you this either, but I figured that I should. If you don't believe me-here." With a quick flick, Tatsuha pulled out his company ID.  
  
Unsure, Jou took it and read. //Tatsuha Wakamiya, twenty two, in charge of international exports at Kaiba Corp. \\ He twisted the card around, trying to see if it was a fake. It wasn't.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tatsuha gave him a look, though Jou couldn't read it because of the glasses.  
  
"Why am I telling you? Or why is he getting married?"  
  
Jou swallowed hard.  
  
"Why is he getting married. If he doesn't mean to hurt me, why the *fuck* is he getting married?" He snarled angrily.  
  
"Because the company is failing. Why do you think Mr.Kaiba hardly ever comes to school? He's too busy with paperwork and trying to keep the business afloat. If he keeps like that, he'll die of a heart attack, just life his father did." Tatsuha neatly picked the identification card out of Jou's hand before it was ripped to pieces and pocketed it.  
  
"He's marrying a very rich woman, and then he'll have no more problems with the company. However, he's still distracted by *you*..."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"How's Shizuka?"  
  
Jou kicked the sidewalk.  
  
"She's fine. Having a sleep over party tonight I think." He smiled thinly. Just what he wanted, a bunch of pre-teen girls running around his house, giggling and staring at him.  
  
"That's great! Tell her I said hi, alright?" Yugi glanced over his shoulder, expecting for some reason to see someone behind them. He *felt* like they were being watched, which was odd.  
  
"Mmn-hn." The taller teen agreed as they both turned a corner. The morning was cold, and both were wearing thick jackets over their school uniforms. Yugi wore a green scarf around his neck that trailed down his back, and Jou wore gloves, not that any one could tell since he kept his hands inside his pockets. Snow was scheduled to fall later that afternoon, and meteorologists warned of up to half a foot of snow by Saturday morning.  
  
Hopelessly, Yugi found his thoughts trailing to Yami as the silence dragged on. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Yami was perfect. Calm, witty and observant. He was often quiet but the silence that dawned at those times wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was just a mellow quiet, each left to his thoughts with the knowledge that they each each other nearby. There wasn't any need for words, even though Yugi would sometimes chatter on for a while before realizing his boyfriend had fallen into one of his silences again.  
  
"Soooo.....how did you do on the Shogun era test?" Yugi abruptly asked out of the blue, remembering he wasn't alone.  
  
Next to him, Jou paid enough attention to his words and lifted his head up, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"Shogun era? When did we have a test on that?" He repeated, sounding lost.  
  
"Erm...like..." Yugi checked his watch.  
  
"Two hours ago? You know, in class? The test that accounts for twenty five percent of this semester's grade?" He tried to nudge his friend's memory, and felt a nice weight the size of a brick settle at the bottom of his stomach when Jou's face didn't register anything but a blank mask.  
  
"Jou, really, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm *fine." The blonde snapped suddenly, tearing his gaze away and staring far ahead. Their steps were taking them past a row of small clubs, and they passed through an open doorway, where two boys around their age were bent over a goban(2) playing Go(3). Both stopped to watch the match for a moment. Neither played the game, but it was interesting to watch how the blonde and dark haired boy went(4) at it, placing stones on lines with careful, graceful movements. They never even glanced up, or noticed Jou and Yugi standing at the mouth of the entrance, studying them.  
  
After a few minutes, Jou shook his head as if to clear it and turned away, legs eating up the ground again. With a squeak, Yugi found himself being left behind and hurried after.  
  
"Look, you forgot about a test that ha-" Yugi started to talk in a soft, quick tone, wanting to get his words out before Jou's temper shattered but he was interrupted-not by the other teen, but by suddenly slamming into a hard wall.  
  
He took a few faltering steps back, blinking stupidly. No, walls weren't that soft, and they didn't wear oddly smelling school uniforms.  
  
//Ah....crap.\\ Yugi thought, with a healthy dose of disgusted resignation tinting his tone. //He never gives up, does he?\\ He wondered, gaze raising up until it met Ahel's furious black eyes.  
  
//Have to give him points for sticking to something at least.\\ His mind remarked in a rather dry tone just in time to get slammed into a *real* wall. That was definitely more painful, the sophomore decided, his back blossoming in tendrils of pain, especially where his shoulder blades ahd connected harshly against the surface.  
  
"What, you think that was it? You little sh-"  
  
Violet eyes met gleaming golden ones over Ahel's shoulder and instant before Jou's backpack was swung and brought with a sickening sound over the upperclassman's head, allowing Yugi to slip from the hands that had gone slack. Giving a curse, Ahel clutched at his head, trying to hold back tears caused by the blow. He turned, finding the twerp's friend a few feet away from him, legs spread evenly across the gravel and black backpack held tight between tension whitened hands.  
  
"Fucker! I don't care if you're Kaiba's bitch, you're gonna fucking pay for that!" He shouted furiously. First Yugi had gotten away with hitting him twice, and now his friends were getting the idea that they could push him around too? With a snarl, he ripped the makeshift weapon out of the younger man's grip, never noticing how cold Jou's eyes had gone at the mention of his boyfriend. He reached out and pushed hard against Jou's chest, sending him down on the rough cement, and with a violent motion, brought his foot down in a grinding action into his stomach.  
  
Jou felt something harsh and vile rise up in his throat, and he thanked anyone that he could remember that he had barely eaten anything for a while, otherwise he would have surely thrown up. Still, there was that very painful matter of Ahel trying to smash his insides into pulp that he had to take care of. Lifting his own leg, he slammed it into the nearest available area that he could reach, which ended up being the black haired man's lower back. With a pained gasp, Ahel took a step back, taking his foot off Jou and ended up tripping over Jou's own legs.  
  
Sucking in a much needed breath, the sophomore scrambled up to his feet quickly, and found that the world was twirling and twisting, and his stomach felt like a snarled ball of rope. He was vaguely aware of Yugi reaching for him to try to help him, but he brushed the hands away, wanting to stand up on his own. He was determined to kick Ahel's ass and spend all his frustration and hurt into beating him up. Or at least he had been stubborn on doing just that before he realized someone had gotten to that ahead of him.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"He really won't appreciate you following him like this." Yami muttered, or tried to since Kaiba seemed adamant to ignore anything he said, too busy trying to be silent and inconspicuous as the followed a little more than half a block away from their respective partners.  
  
The wind blew harshly, and Yami shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and eyeing the small figure ahead that was Yugi, wondering if he was warm.  
  
"You didn't have to come." Seto finally answered, stopping when the other two boys did and appreciating the time to rub the back of his neck.  
  
"No, but if Yugi is somehow going to get involved in this, I am too." He replied coolly, wishing he'd brought gloves. And a hat, and a scarf.  
  
"Didn't you want to corner him into a talk? Well go do it, none of us are getting any younger." The multicolored boy pointed out, gesturing towards Yugi and Jou with an impatient wave of his hand.  
  
The blue eyed senior opened his mouth to give a scalding reply back when a shadow at the corner of his vision flickered. It wouldn't have normally alerted him to anything, except it had moved towards *his* Jou. Annoyed, he turned to see the king of fools grab his friend, and he felt the sudden explosion of anger radiating from the young man next to him. He smiled thinly, and Yami wasted no time in rushing towards the scene.  
  
Then his smile faded as his little idiot picked his bag and advanced towards Ahel with it. Sudden, inexplicable fear and dread filled him and he started running, passing Yami on the way there. Despite speed, by the time he'd gotten there, Seto was mad enough to kill.  
  
He jerked the other senior up by the collar of his school uniform and violently threw him against the wall, a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"What did I tell you about touching *my* Jou?" Seto bit out, waiting until Ahel was rising up on his feet to drive a fist into his face, feeling something snap with satisfaction. He drew his arm back and kicked his legs out from under him, intending to royally mess him up until a firm hand grabbed at his shoulder.  
  
"That's *enough* Seto." Yami hissed at him, thrusting him back into reality.  
  
He blinked, and his world seemed to focus around him again. It was cold, and the sun was bright. Ahel was out like a wasted lamp light and Yugi was staring at him with something akin to fear. Yami was looking at him firmly, but not judging. It was just time to stop. His gaze sought out the one person he wanted to talk to, only to find Jou shaking his head at him, a sick and hurt expression on his face before he turned and ran away. (5)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Oow..." Yugi winced, sucking in a soft whimper as he threw himself down on the couch, forgetting about his head having been smashed against a wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed, sinking into the touch. He was avoiding opening them up again, knowing that the room would only be spinning still.  
  
He breathed softly, listening to the fluid sounds of Yami moving around. There was actually very little to hear, since Yami rarely made much noise, but after a few weeks of living together with the older boy, Yugi knew what to pay attention to. For example; without even cracking one eye open, he knew that Yami was pulling together a makeshift ice bag and rummaging through the cupboards for an aspirin. Probably trying to find bandages as well just in case. Perhaps even a thermometer. One thing he'd learned-Yami tended to be prepared for *anything*. It was rather cute.  
  
"Hey...did you ask?" Yugi spoke softly, not feeling like spending enough energy to actually speak even at a normal volume level. A whisper of footsteps over a carpet reached his ears, and then a cold glass was pressed against his hand, a few round hard pills into his other one.  
  
"Yes. He accepted. Now take these."  
  
Obediently, Yugi slowly shifted into a sitting position to keep the room from doing the macarena and popped the pills.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
He was pacing like a caged tiger across back back through his room, avoiding stepping on various objects on the floor by years of practice. Jou's backpack had been thrown carelessly on the bed, and he had a vague notion that if he were to search through it, he'd find a few snapped pencils and tattered book spines.  
  
The room wasn't quiet at all, a small stereo was booming out X-Japan's Sacrifice in loud volume, and Jou's steps weren't light. //Why did he do that? He can't care for me, I'm apparently just a distraction from his fiancee. \\ He thought bitterly, running a desperate hand through his hair. //Or did this whole thing start before we started dating? After? What if he really didn't have a choice? Why didn't he fucking *tell* me then?\\ He was angry and hurt enough to cry, but boys didn't shed tears and settled for kicking an innocent object once in a while.  
  
//Break up with him.\\ A voice suggested simply. //It's the best way. Then he doesn't have a reason to search you out and it'll be a closed case. The end. Finito. Even Yugi and the others will drop it.\\  
  
Jou drew in a shuddering breath, letting himself fall backwards on to his bed, narrowly avoiding his backpack. //I can't. I can't even stand to be in the same room as him without feeling all stupid and over emotional. I don't want to do something like give him a call and break up with him over the phone, I don't want to be that sort of scum either.\\ Exhausted, he drew a heavy arm over his eyes.  
  
"Sod it, I'm going to sleep."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Two days before Christmas, on a breezy Sunday morning, Jou sat in the back of the Motou car, one leg raised up against his chest and watched the snow littered scene that rushed by. Yami was sitting next to him, being quiet like usual and lost in his own thoughts. In the front seat was Yugi, and from the quiet snores drifting in his direction, Jou assumed that he'd fallen asleep with the gently rocking motion of the car.  
  
It really was pretty outside of the city, Jou reflected. He could never live anywhere that didn't have a population of at least fifty thousand people, but being in the country was nice as well. No rush, no traffic, no pollution or over bearing garish billboards. Just long stretches of lands and trees with an occasional cow or horse.  
  
If he were honest to himself, he would usually find the whole thing quite tedious, but in the tattered state that his mind was at the moment, it was soothing.  
  
The car turned, and Jou realized that they weren't on a so-called main road anymore, but on a thin dirt path cleared of plants. He blinked and straightened up in his seat, noticing that Yami had begun to-smile? He quirked an eyebrow at that and looked ahead where the path cleared and made way to a grant, old styled Japanese house. He couldn't tell from his spot, but he thought he saw a black haired girl with a dog jumping up and down and waving her arms madly.  
  
"....Do I even want to know who that is...?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
1.In Japan, Christmas is a time to spend with friends or dates more than family. New Year's Eve is more family oriented though. 2.Goban Board: Go is played on a Goban board-good ones are made of wood and are actually quite big, squared with at least a foot of length to each side. The top is lined like a grid.  
  
3.Go: A game similar to Shougi(Chinese chess), played on a Goban board. Traditionally played with black stones and white, the game is relatively simple to understand, but takes years to master. I'm just a beginner at it. It's a very ancient game that is played mostly in Asian countries, but it is played in other parts of the world as well. North America unfortunately, doesn't have much to offer the Go enthusiast.  
  
4.Cookies to anyone that knows who these two are.(Sorry, I really couldn't resist)  
  
5.An author rant more than anything. I've been roughly planning this scene for months now really-I knew people expected either Yugi to become tougher and kick the shite out of Ahel, or Yami come in a be all protective-like and trash his bum. So I gave you Yugi protecting himself in the previous chapter, and here Jou joined the fight a little bit...but in the end, it was Seto who finally whooped ass. *cough* ^^; Lovely description, no? Anyway, Yami was the voice of reason here-he's still quite angry at Ahel, but he knows when enough is enough and stopped Seto. I honestly hope this wasn't what minna was expecting and that I managed to pull it off well, I just really didn't want it to turn out like people thought it would. The compliment/comment/review I get the most of this fic(my first fic. So proud. *wipes away tear*) is that it's original, so I hope that this meets up with all of you who have told me this story is unique. ^^  
  
I had one reviewer tell me that the characters were-IC? I can't quite remember what it said, but I think that's what it was-at least all but Anzu. See, the problem is, I honest to *insert preferred higher deity of choice here*, have watched at the absolute maximun...two(American) episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!. This being an exaggeration. Most of the characterization that I have to go by I generalize from fan fiction and what seem to be the most common traits shared with each characters. With what I have as example, it's very hard to not dislike Anzu, and since I don't quite approve of bashing(It's fun, but if makes the character OOC-Aka, even more annoying than how you perceive them to be usually-then it's not worth it for the story/fic) I settled for giving her a pretty much blasé role-I wouldn't be tempted to make her a bad character, or-*insert higher deity of choice here* forbid-a Mary Sue. So that's why I left that character pretty much blank, I didn't trust myself not to bash her. Because I know me. x_X I try not to bash Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, but I tend to do it anyway. (Refer to Freak Storm on my author profile-which I really need to update as well- and hopefully in the upcoming fic that I'm going to post after this one called Warmth. Which is RikuSora too of course. ^^v) 


	12. Snow Blind

** Tittle:** Dark Eyes  
** Author: **Andro  
** Rating: ** Rsh  
** Pairings:** Yami x Yugi, Seto x Jou  
** Warnings:** AU, yaoi, a lil' violence.  
** Author Notes:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *hugs* ^-^ I wanted to write a reply to some of the reviews, but it's just too many. x_x; Uhm, I'll try to answer the basics and such in general.  
  
1.I've watched pretty much an episode and a half of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sad, ne?  
2.Yes, I did some research for this fic. It was fun. I hope that it got the sort of Japanese-ethnic feel to it.  
3. No lemon, obviously. =x Sorry. *patpat*  
4. I give a cookie to Nozomi, Leila, Starsong, Princess Kielasandera, st*r, Mayhem's BrainChylde, Hioki(Half a cookie for you. ^.~) for guessing that the Go players were Hikaru and Touya from Hikaru No Go. I highly recommend this series.  
5. This piece is also available at Cerulean.Illuminati-X.net, my fanfiction site. (Yes, I finally got one. ^^;)  
  
I meant to post this before, but my birthday came along, and my first job interview(I got the job, yay! ^_^;) and now I've got a new cat who is having more than just a *little* trouble fitting in with my other two... *kaff* But anyway, sorry for the horrendously long delay, here it is!  
  
Oh. There is an epilogue, hopefully to be posted soon.  
  
Not beta'ed because all my beta readers seem to have run away. .-.; Sadness.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Uhm, don't worry, I'm sure you'll like her just fine." Yugi assured him, somehow reaching behind in an amazing display of flexibility to pat Jou's knee. Obviously, he hadn't been as deeply asleep as Jou had thought. Or had he simply been immersed for too long in his grim thoughts and he'd woken up meanwhile? //Ah, it doesn't matter, he's awake anyway.\\  
"Mn, okay, if you say so." Jou nodded, trusting his best friend to be right. Even though Yugi tended to think that everyone would get along with everyone. He glanced outside the window, and the girl's figure was becoming clearer as the car slowed down and carefully approached, and then they were there.  
  
Yugi was the first one out of the car, mostly because Sayeka had pulled him out completely as soon as he had managed to escape the seat belt's troublesome grasp, and opened the door. She looked the same as always, just as tall as Yugi, dressed impeccably in a blue kimono with her black hair swept back into a bun. She squealed and hugged her friend, and Jou swore that she was actually jumping up and down. He raised an eyebrow, and popped the lock, and with that, opened the door, pulling himself out of the car.   
  
The chilly air of December, struck him sharply, but not enough to cut his face, that he was thankful for. A little lost on what to do, Jou shut the door and leaned slightly against it, grinning briefly as the blue eyed girl left Yugi long enough to wrap Yami, who had gotten out of the car through his door, into an energetic hug as well.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Sayeka, but calm down." While Yami was trying to make the girl let go of him and reminding her to breathe, Jou directed his gaze off them and to his best friend, looking at him with a questioning expression.  
  
Yugi giggled, half nervously and turned away, tapping Sayeka's shoulder to get her attention. Off to the side, Yami and his grandfather were having a reunion of their own, obviously used to being excluded from the teenagers' exuberant, focused universe.  
  
"Sayeka? I would like you to meet my best friend, Jounochi Katsuya. Jou, this is Yami's best friend, Sayeka Onori."  
  
Turning, Sayeka looked much more relaxed, though a happy glow suffused her cheeks despite the biting cold. She smoothed out her kimono and bowed politely to the new teenager, a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you, like Yugi said, I'm Sayeka Onori. I live right over there." Straightening up, she gestured behind her to where the Onori house's great roof could be seen.   
  
"I'm just your average girl next door."  
  
"Heh... nice to meet you too." Jou nodded, trying to imitate the bow that she made. Not succeeding very well, he gave up on that before he made an utter ass of himself and straightened up, giving her a quirky grin of his own.  
  
"Just call me Jou."  
  
"Aa, thank you I will." Sayeka nodded swiftly, then seemed to hesitate, as if in pause. She frowned the slightest bit, and crossed one arm across her chest to support the other's elbow as she pressed the free hand against her chin.  
  
"Wait... hold on a sec." A hard expression crossed her face, as if she were trying to grasp something that her fingers just barely brushed against.  
  
"Oh! You're the idiot's boyfriend! Er. I mean. Kaiba's." Quickly correcting herself, seeing as perhaps not everyone shared her views on one Seto Kaiba, Sayeka dropped her position, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Oh... yes." Jou's own smile faltered, turning weak. Just for a few minutes, he had forgotten about his resolution to confront Kaiba, no matter how messy the ending might be. Taking a deep breath, and almost feeling Yugi's gaze on him, he grinned.  
  
"That's me! No worries, he is an idiot. Absolute stubborn ass." He added casually, raising his hands and rubbing them together quickly.  
  
"Anyway, can we move it? I'm about to freeze my sorry behind. And believe me, no one will be happy if Jounochi turns into a popsicle." He boasted grandly, noticing that very thin, delicate snowflakes were beginning to glide down around them.  
  
"Awww, a little cold never hurt anyone!" Sayeka remarked cheerfully, catching a green bag that Yami tossed her way. She 'oofed' softly as the weight sank into her arms.  
"Bloody hell Yami, what the heck is in here?"   
Looking up from the trunk of the car, Yami looked amused.  
"Yugi's stuffed animals."  
"Really?" Sayeka's eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at Yugi, who was about to protest to the accusation, and shook her head.  
"How horrible, stuffed animals should be much lighter!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours were spent in the process of figuring out what bag belonged to who, and then unpacking everything. Yami and Yugi shared a room, since it wasn't anything out of the normal. Jou got his own room, and he'd half begun to ask Sayeka where hers was, when he remembered she didn't actually live there. Or he was pretty sure she didn't anyway.  
Truthfully, Jou couldn't quite say that he particularly **liked** his room, it wasn't his style at all, but he could appreciate the beauty in simplicity. Everything was a soft, tawny shade, down to the covers covering his futon. At catching first sight of it, he'd frozen and made a face. City bred through and through, he'd always had a Western bed for as long as he could remember. //Oh, well. I'll get used to it.\\ He thought, in resignation, dropping his bags.  
After initial introductions were done, and everyone settled in comfortably. Sayeka dragged all three out to walk over the land, despite the thickening fall of snow. At times, she and Yami sank into quick, rapid conversations about how Yami's students were, and Jou lost interest. Occasionally, he heard Seto's name be mentioned, and he would tense, but relax before Yugi noticed it. He didn't want to think of Kaiba. As much as Jou wanted to refuse it, he wanted to be a wimp and not think about his problems at all. At least, not until he had to go back to the city.  
Finally, it was too cold and snowing too harshly to remain outside, so they began the trek back to the house. Occasionally, Jou noticed that Yami would lift his head from the current conversation and glance over his shoulder, towards the road. He figured Yami just kept hearing things and thought it might be a car nearby, which would be odd, considering they were in the middle of nowhere. That, too, Jou dismissed in favor of joining Sayeka in aYugi-tease-a-thon.  
"You never told me you started taking classes!"  
"Ooh, he did, and I think he's promising." Sayeka added, waving away Yugi's half uttered words of protest.  
"Except, there was that time that they were practicing falling correctly and Yugi rolled out of the veranda, but that's besides the point..."  
"I wish I had been there." Jou sighed out, meaning it. The whole thing sounded like fun, like P.E with no bull faced stocky man blowing a whistle and screaming every two minutes.  
"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Yami pointed out, slipping besides Yugi and Jou, laying a light hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Yep. He can see how well I fall." Yugi groaned, then a little grin played with his mouth.  
"Hey! I know! We can teach Jou how to fall!"  
"Eh...heh. No thanks, I already know how to that." Golden eyes shifted nervously from the three other teens looking at him thoughtfully.  
"Er... err... I'm... allergic to falling too!" Jou defended himself, taking a step back.  
"It's not good for my health you know? Pain. Bad. Pain is bad." Jou knew he was sunk as soon as he noticed that during his half nonsensical babbling, Sayeka had disappeared.  
That was when something wet and bitingly icy was shattered to pieces as it struck the back of his neck.  
"Fuck!" Hearing laughter, Jou ignored it and tried to wipe the cold bits of snow away from his sensitive neck, shivering. // Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!\\ He whirled and glared at the Japanese girl, noticing she was holding up her hands.  
"You never said you were allergic to snow!'  
"I'm not!" Yelling that back, Jou bent over and swept his hand across the ground, scooping up the white substance. Since the cover of snow was very light still, most of what came up in his hand were bits of frozen grass and dirt. Still enough to make a decent projectile object. With a grin, he began pushing the dirty snow into a properly round shape, a tiny part of him wondering how Sayeka had managed to find enough snow to make a full snowball. //Oh, well... doesn't matter... now... \\  
Jou gave the girl a critical look, and shifted to the right. Sayeka ducked. He shifted to the left slightly, and threw.  
It burst like a bubble when it struck Sayeka's thigh. Damn. He'd been aiming for her stomach.  
"Not fair! There's dirt in this one!" Sayeka shouted back, waving her arms energetically up and down before brushing as much of the snow as she could.  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Not sure that come back even made sense, Jou grinned. He didn't care, he was having a nice time. No, not even that, he was having a_ great_ time.  
"Hey, Jou?" Still grinning, Jou turned around at the sound of Yugi's voice.  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
"Have some snow!"  
Splat.  
  
Needless to say, they didn't quite manage it indoors for a while.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Who cooked?"  
"Yami."  
"Really?" Startled, Jou glanced up from the rice bowl he was cradling with one hand. Delicate wisps of steam rose from the white bits, becoming clearer with the cold temperature. He directed his gaze to the aforementioned teenager, and cocked an eyebrow.  
"I didn't know you cooked."  
"He's really good with American food too." Yugi pitched in proudly, smiling a little when Yami almost seemed embarrassed.   
"It's nothing... I just learned because I used to travel so much, and someone had to cook." The swordsman shrugged casually, and stared off momentarily past Jou's shoulder.  
"Mn." Sayeka hummed, picking up on the silence and trying to banish it before it got uncomfortable.  
"Where are the grandfathers?"  
"Playing Go, I think." Yugi remarked slowly, figuring that was what they'd do.  
"Probably." Yami agreed, reaching over and picking up a slice of fish meat. With a neat flip, he laid it on top of his rice and searched for the bottle with seaweed dust.  
"They're happy just being with each other. What did you do all this time alone?" He abruptly changed the subject, raising an eyebrow inquiringly at his best friend. For her part, Sayeka looked a tiny bit sheepish.  
"Uhm. Was lazy?" She shrugged.  
"Studied, practiced a bit, went online most of the time..." She laid her cheek against her hand.  
"Like I've probably mentioned, there's really not a lot to do here. Especially when you're the only one under thirty and over ten within a fifty mile radius."  
Tossing a tiny rice ball back, and chewing on it thoroughly to enjoy the light taste, Jou reached for a glass of water.  
"I can see how that'd be a bitch. Why don't you just move to the city?"  
"Eh." Sayeka shrugged and opened her mouth to reply to that when the sound of footsteps and movement reached her ears. Since she was pretty sure that everyone else was inside, she frowned slightly in confusion. It was snowing heavily outside, not hard enough to be properly called snow blind, but... still... who was stupid enough to be out there?  
"Did you invite anyone else?"  
"What?" Yami turned his head to look at her, and understanding dawned on his eyes before the gong of the bell sounded. Without another word, he pulled himself to his feet and left the room in a great hurry.  
Yugi muttered something darkly under his breath, and made to follow when Jou stopped him.  
"What just happened?"  
"I'd like to know too, actually." Sayeka added.  
With two pairs of eyes looking questioningly at him, Yugi shifted a little nervously and smiled brightly.  
"I, er. Umn, we decided that the more the merrier right? So we invited another friend."  
"Anzu? I thought she was spending Christmas with her family." Jou frowned slightly, and set his bowl down, settling the chopsticks neatly by it.  
"Heh... not Anzu." Yugi tried to look cheerful and innocent, however his mask was betrayed by his actions-he nervously shifted towards the door. Jou frowned slightly, not immediately getting the worst implications as to who it could be.  
"Bakura?" He paused.  
"Nah, he's been too busy with dating. Uhm, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't invite Ahel-"  
Yugi snorted quietly, despite himself.  
"Yeah, figured that. So that leaves-"  
"Oh, for god's sake, it had to be you, didn't it?" Sayeka moaned, dropping her face between her hands and shaking her head slowly.  
"I'm so glad that my presence here is such a joy to you Onori." Seto drawled duly, having appeared at the doorway. His clothes were lightly sprinkled with bits of ice, slowly melting to water drops and sinking into his thick black turtle neck sweater. He looked faintly uncomfortable, but Jou couldn't tell if it was the state he was in, or the reception he was receiving. He was sure his own face had gone as pale as the moon, color drained away.  
// What the fuck is he doing here?\\ Desperately, golden eyes swept off the tall teenager and sought out Yugi's, his heart sinking in dread when he saw the apologetic glint in the violet gaze.  
//Fuck, fuck, fuck!\\  
Jou was aware that the situation had to be resolved one way or another. He was even vaguely aware of the fact that he was being stupid and irresponsible to avoid talking with Seto. He was terrified that what that man had said was true. For all he knew, it could be complete and utter bullshit, but at the same time, there was always that little voice that kept saying it was possible...  
"Mou. I suppose it's too cruel to send you out to drive back to Domino in this snow, isn't it?" Sayeka asked, her tone lighter since no one else was speaking. Seto was staring at Jou, Jou was doing his best to ignore the world around him and stare at his apparently fascinating chopsticks, and Yugi and Yami seemed to be having a silent conversation with only looks.   
At her words however, Jou glanced up sharply, and looked dismayed. She tilted her head at him and gave him a puzzled glance, wondering why he hadn't even greeted his boyfriend yet. In fact, he looked sick.  
Drawing her eyebrows together firmly, Sayeka pushed his half full glass of water towards him.  
"Drink, you look like you're about to keel over." She ordered firmly. What she couldn't have known was that Jou too had realized that he was stuck with Seto. Possibly for the whole time he was supposed to stay. Or, at least, until the snow let out.  
//... No, stop being such a stupid moron. Running away won't solve anything. It'll just drag things out. And I'm sure I've hurt him with acting like such a freak.\\ Jou shook his head, trying to bat away at the thoughts and picked up the glass, following her orders dutifully for the moment. His throat felt painfully dry anyway.  
So, he wasn't going to get the respite that he had hoped for. No days away from Seto Kaiba in peace to just be happy. Well, he'd dealt with tougher things before-though at the moment, he couldn't quite recall any-so it wasn't a problem. Not at all.  
He managed a very thin, weak nod in Seto's direction.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Snowblind." Sayeka murmured, rubbing her hands together. She was no longer wearing a traditional kimono-that had gotten ruined in the impromptu snowball fight from earlier-but a mismatched outfit of a white and red stripped sweater and a long red skirt. She stood a few feet away from the fireplace, occasionally glancing at the walls when violent winds howled.  
The fire crackled somberly, occasionally giving a silvery hiss and vicious pop. The flames flickered in a swaying dance, sending golden waves and shadows over the occupied room.  
Sitting down at the low table, Yami and Yugi were working together to pierce together a two thousand piece puzzle, attaching piece by piece and slowly forming the over-all picture. Jou sat somewhat near them, occasionally looking on to their progress, but often his gaze would go dull and it was apparent that he wasn't there. His legs had been pulled up to his chest, and arms were slung around them, occasionally hugging them tightly and then relaxing.   
The farthest person in the room, sitting only where the light ended, was Kaiba, trying to use his laptop computer. Obviously, the raging snow outside was not being kind on the technology. His face was set on a firm frown, that had never left his face since arriving. Not a word had been exchanged between him and Jou. It was a far different atmosphere around the room than she would have normally imagined. A tense, depressing air hung over the five like an impending doom. It was enough to make Sayeka want to stomp her foot and shout at someone. Preferably Kaiba, but she was biased so it didn't count.  
Apparently, no had heard her speak. //Oh, well. It wasn't like I was declaring I knew what the meaning of life is anyway.\\ Giving a quiet shrug, Sayeka covered a yawn with her hand and joined her friends in the puzzle fixing. Or at least watching anyway, she was horrible at them.  
Yugi glanced up momentarily, enough time to give her a slight, awkward smile and then returned to the game. Yami never even blinked out of rhythm, he was that completely absorbed in the pastime, even though it was relatively simple despite the mass amount of different pieces. So far, he had managed to build an impressive base in the bottom, and had gotten all the corners and borders fixed. Yugi was working mostly on the top, and eventually they'd meet at the center and finish it, but not for a while yet.  
Absently, Yami glanced at the picture, studying the delicate curve of the dolphin's beak. It was a jigsaw of an ocean scenery, starting from a dark abyss at the bottom, up through different levels and creatures of water, rocks and the surface and finally ended in a dark, cloudy night sky. Their version was far from looking the same, but they were slowly getting there.  
The silence, if stifling, eventually settled into a peaceful, if quietly resigned moment. Hours passed by, the only sounds being those of the vibrant, thrashing weather outside, and the stubborn click of fingers sliding across a keyboard. Kaiba had apparently managed to fix his computer somehow.   
Deeper the night sank in that eerie quiet, until Yugi found himself dozing off, a piece with gray stone clutched in his hand. He blinked drowsily, and dropped the piece on the table, yawning widely and forgetting to cover his mouth. Feeling pleasantly out of it, Yugi glanced around the room and then lifted his wrist, staring at his watch. The numbers made no sense to him, even when they finally stopped blurring.  
Irritated, Yugi blinked several times more and tried to bite a second yawn, with no results. Still, it seemed that he was more awake after that, since he managed to figure out that it was well after four in the morning.  
//Woah... Surprised Grampa didn't stop by to tell us to go to bed...\\ The young teen thought, and then shrugged off the errant notion, instead clumsily trying to get up.  
"It's late... I'm going to bed."  
Yami looked up for the first time in hours, and seemed to break out of a spell binding daze. He blinked once, and then nodded, turning his attention back to the game, placing the pieces in an easier position.  
After Yugi left, Sayeka silently drew herself to her feet as well and left the room, figuring that everyone else was too involved in their own personal worlds to care if she left or not. Shaking her head slightly, Sayeka made her way to the room reserved for her when she slept in the dojo, and felt disappointed at how things at turned out. It wasn't exactly bad, but the easy, cheerful atmosphere she would have expected wasn't there at all.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Eventually, Jou realized that he wasn't tired. He was drop dead, bone weary exhausted.  
With a quiet protest, he finally shifted out of the shape he had twisted himself into for the past six hours. Looking down, and noticing that rapid clicking of keys had suddenly disappeared, he stared at the ground and crossed his arms, not stretching though his muscles cried pitifully for a good, long stretch.  
"G'night." He murmured to Yami and Seto, hurrying out of the room. It was a small sacrifice to go out of the only room with a fireplace in such bitter cold, but some nice thick blankets and sleep were beckoning him with a siren call. He never noticed Seto glance up and stare at his retreating back with a dark expression.  
"You know, it's called communication." Yami commented coolly, ruby eyes shifting briefly to meet Seto's irritated gaze before sliding down to the scattered puzzle pieces.  
"You might want to try it sometime."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
By the second day, Sayeka had to resist the urge to start either slamming heads together, or locking people into rooms until whatever was broken was fixed. It seemed to her that every time the mood was finally beginning to lift up, and troubles were forgotten, something would happen and all her efforts would go down the drain. Well, not all her efforts, Yugi was trying hard to keep everyone in good spirits as well. Optimistic little bugger didn't realize that what Jou and Seto needed was a good smack.  
At four in the afternoon, Yugi and Yami were back on the puzzle that seemed to never finish, and Sayeka found herself talking with Jou about movies. She was far removed from civilization in general, but she enjoyed old films. Surprisingly enough, Jou did too. The only one who did not join in conversation was Seto.  
Big surprise.  
It had snowed all night, practically left them snow blind. A little over a foot of snow coated the ground in all directions, and all animals had the good sense to hide somewhere until the temperature rose at least a few degrees. That was part of why they were so startled at realizing they were hearing a car approaching the main house.  
Confused, Yami directed a look at Sayeka.  
"Did you invite someone?"  
"No..." She raised an eyebrow, glanced at Seto and shrugged, standing up.  
"Let's go see who it is, then. You might want to wake up Yugi though, he looks like he's gotten hypnotized by the game." The black haired girl recommended as she swept by, followed by Jou. Yami smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Yugi did indeed look completely taken in by the game. As much as he understood, Yami lightly shook his shoulder and directed him outside. Kaiba was the last one to follow. He didn't feel the need to hurry until he stood at the open doorway, and recognized the black limo.  
//What the hell is he doing here?\\  
The door slid open, and Tatsuha Wakamiya stepped outside, almost immediately sinking heavily into the snow. A thinly veiled look of annoyance crossed his face, but it was hard to tell with the chic sunglasses he wore. Why he wore them inside a car when he wasn't driving was anyone's guess.  
Opening his mouth to demand what his worker was doing there, Jou beat him to it.  
"You!"  
Dimly, Seto realized that Tatsuha had grown pale.  
Interesting.  
Jou marched up to the tall man, mindless of how deep he sank into the white slush, and brutally poked his chest. Obviously not noticing the large difference in size either.  
"You! Why the hell did you have to go and tell me that? You know, I could have been so much happier NOT KNOWING." Jou was rambling, and he knew it, and he wasn't making any sense, and it was stupid but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to confront Seto and know that Seto wasn't his, maybe never had been. Irrational as it was, he blamed Tatsuha. Hell, by all he knew, the guy had just been trying to help him. It was a great way to pay him back, really.  
"I-" Tatsuha stiffened, and automatically brushed strands of hair away from his forehead, preparing to launch into an indignant reply. Catching a glimpse of the man behind Jou, he fell silent, dread crawling unpleasantly over his skin.  
"What are you going on about puppy?" Laying a warm hand on Jou's shoulder, Seto wasn't too surprised, or impressed when it was tossed and the younger teen whirled around, and then gestured vividly towards Tatsuha. He fumbled for a way to speak, while still making random hand gestures until a breath finally exploded out of him.  
"Look, I know about the engagement, but why didn't you tell me? Why did you lead me on? Jesus Kaiba, I thought you were good!" Jou clutched his fists in anger, and ignored that tiny, hesitant voice that was trying to remind him he was blowing the cover on an **extremely** personal matter in front of several people. Two of them that he barely even knew at all.  
If the situation hadn't hurt him so much, he would have almost laughed at the stunned stare Seto gave him.  
"What, speechless?" Jou spit out bitterly, and lowered his gaze to the ground briefly, before raising it again. He was taken back at the odd look on his boyfriend's face.  
"What..." Seto began slowly, trying to make sense of a puzzle that wasn't complete. "What in the world are you going on about? What engagement? I'm not engaged to anyone, and as far as I know, _none_ of us present here are."   
"But... but..."  
Kaiba's eyebrows rose, perilously high and he gave a growl of irritation.  
"But what, you damn mutt? Is that why you've been avoiding me for practically a month? Who the hell told you I was engaged?" Before the words even left his mouth, he had a good idea of just who had.  
Growing still, he tore his gaze off Jou's confused and hurt eyes, and stared at the man he entrusted with mundial business with growing coldness.  
Jou's head felt swollen and pounding, a sure sign that he was going to have the mother of all migraines in a few minutes. He too, turned to look at Tatsuha.  
"You told me he was engaged." He voiced out loud slowly, not sure whether to collapse in relief that Seto was obviously not engaged to marry anyone, or to let his fury free and give the tall man a black eye curtsey of his right fist.  
Seto however, was simply faster.  
A vibrantly pissed off pair of blue eyes were the last thing that Tatsuha saw before the darkness claimed him.  
  
If Seto had gone on ahead, Yami felt that he would have had to intervene again, like he had done with Ahel. But he found he did not have to worry about that, since Seto had turned his mind off his fallen Vice-President in favor of having a long over due conversation with Jou.  
Nodding slightly, Yami gently lead Yugi away, who looked just as stunned as Jou himself.  
"Shhh, this is not for our eyes." The older teen murmured softly into his ear, drawing him into the house.  
Sayeka was more than confused, that was for sure, but she also had a very practical mind. While Jou and Seto began their conversation, she simply snagged the arm of the fallen business man and slowly dragged him inside as well.  
She'd take care of him. At least until he woke up.  
And then there'd be hell to pay.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you just talk to me?"  
Jou looked away, then glanced back at Seto and stared down at the ground. He didn't want to back down, but he didn't want to charge stupidly ahead like he so often did.  
While Seto's warm hands on his shoulders felt nice-increadibly so, actually, he also wanted to shrug them off. He didn't really want to be having this conversation, he felt ashamed that he'd acted so foolishly, believing what Tatsuha had told him.   
"I...."  
"Why?" Seto demanded, tightening his grip slightly.  
"I was scared you asshole, okay? I was terrified that it'd be true!" Jou snapped, using his anger to glare into the sapphire gaze in front of him.  
"Why wouldn't it? I mean... it made sense. You'd marry some rich girl and become even more rich, if that's even possible." He spit out bitterly, not allowing himself to lower his head.  
"And... and it's not like our relationship is that sound you know. Probably isn't even healthy according to a lot of people's definitions."   
Seto softened, just the slightest bit and shook Jou lightly.  
'What do you mean by that?"  
He was briefly upset to realize that this was one of the few times that they had actually gotten to talk to each other without trying to bite each other. Playful bites, or ones meant to draw blood when they were really ticked off at each other, they were hardly serious.  
"I'm just a brief distraction to you, right? A stupid mutt who doesn't know when to shut up, and annoys you all the time. So I'm easy to brush off. I'm like... a possession to you."  
"No. You're not." Seto replied, a hint of steel threading through his voice.  
"You're Jou. Jounochi Katsuya, and you're mine because you want to be, and because I love you. It's obvious to anyone that what we have isn't normal in comparison with other couples... and this whole fiasco has pointed out that we do need to work on trusting each other more, but how can you doubt that? I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't..." Seto trailed off, finding that he'd been about to confess about his feelings twice in less than a minute.  
Damn, he was crumbling like an ill stacked house of cards.  
Then he realized, that they'd been dating for almost two years, and he'd never even mentioned the word 'love'.  
No _wonder_ Jou didn't feel secure in their relationship.  
Sighing, Seto opened his arms, watching the array of emotions on the sophomore's face. Relief tinged with worry, stunned shock and more than a little anger.  
"We have a long way to go, that's fairly obvious. But if you feel that you really can't bring yourself to trust me, then we might as well stop now."  
"I don't want to." Jou answered truthfully, and stood in a heavily awkward position, not even noticing the snow that had begun to fall down from the clouded sky once more. He felt shaken and incredibly stupid and immature to top it all off, but strangely happy as well.  
They had a lot to talk about. Or maybe not. Who knew?  
Letting out a long breath that formed a long white cloud in the freezing air, Jou allowed himself to step between the spread arms, resting his head gingerly against the comfortable black sweater. He allowed himself to relax when Seto's arms curled loosely around his waist.  
A few minutes passed in the snow, until Jou raised his face and squinted up.  
"Kaiba? It's like, fifty degrees below zero. If I don't get inside now, I'm going to freeze my ass off."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"You think they've resolved anything?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. But at least they're talking now." Yami murmured in soft reply to the inquiry, lifting the black pot from the fire stove. Using a kitchen cloth, the tea was poured into twin dark brown cups, filling them to the brim.  
Turning away Yami set the steaming pot down on a wooden pot holder while Yugi made himself busy searching for the sugar. Yami might have liked his tea bitter, but he was a completely different story.  
"Yeah... I suppose that's true." The younger teen acknowledged with a slight nod, even though he was pretty sure Yami wasn't even looking at him at that moment. Flipping open the cupboard, he glanced at the selection, then stood up on his tiptoes, hand stretched high above his head as he tried to reach the bottle of sugar.  
"They've been out there for an awfully long time."  
"They're fine." Reaching over his boyfriend's head, Yami picked the sugar and handed it to him casually, closing the door to the cabinet afterwards.  
"Thanks. And the man?"  
"Sayeka dragged him into one of the rooms. He'll be... relatively fine." Yami allowed, cradling one of the two coups between his hands and sitting down at the small kitchen table.  
Yugi glanced over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Relatively?" He echoed, twisting the bottle cap off.  
"Yes." Yami confirmed with a peaceful look.  
"Mmkay..." Humming a doubtful acceptance, Yugi dumped a good amount of sugar into his tea before closing the bottle and joining the Kendo master at the table.  
"When do you think it'll stop snowing?"  
"It's hard to tell... I think it'll snow all day, on and off." Yami allowed, taking a tranquil sip of the steaming tea. Yugi wasn't sure what kind of tea it was, and he was half afraid of asking and finding out just what it was made of.  
"But we'll be okay, right?"  
"Of course. Tomorrow you'll be able to make all the snow men and snow angels that you want."   
Yugi smiled softly.  
"I'd like that. But only if you'll make them with me."  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The dim, but insistent throbbing ache over the left side of his face was what eventually drew Tatsuha out of the blackness.  
Where ever he was, it was pleasantly warm, and he was laying down on a futon. He could tell, since Western beds were nowhere as uncomfortable as the damn things. The floor was hard underneath the thin cover, and his shoulder blades felt sore as well.  
Cautiously opening the right eye, since his other was swollen and it would be too much of a pain to try to open it, the tall man looked around, and found some strange girl sitting next to him on the floor, a book on her lap, gnawing absently on the end of a gray pen.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
Blue eyes were raised and met his squarely, and Tatsuha got the distinct impression that though he'd survived Kaiba's initial anger, he wasn't out of the woods yet.  
"I'm Sayeka Onori. Kaiba gave you a pretty nice black eye, and you were out like a light. I couldn't exactly leave you out there in snow, so you're inside the Nagasaki dojo." She informed him curtly, pulling the mutated end of the pen out of her mouth and closing the book with a resolute snap.  
"Don't say anything, just yet." Sayeka warned him, holding up her hand.  
"What did you do?"  
Staring at her in faint disbelief, Tatsuha eventually shrugged and turned his face away, glancing at the room. There was nothing special about it, except he felt as if he'd been set back two hundred years into the past. Obviously, modern decor was not their stronghold.  
"Would you like the short version, or the long version?" He inquired coolly, sweeping back strands of black hair.  
"Long version."  
"As you wish." Agreeing, the twenty two year old sank back into the futon. As uncomfortable as it was, it was better than trying to sit up. At least, it was warm.  
"My name is Tatsuha Wakamiya. I'm in charge of Kaiba Corp's international affairs-pretty much anything that deals with other countries that Kaiba can't over see personally, I deal with," he paused, and risked a glance at Sayeka. Her expression didn't change, so he continued on.  
"For the past two years or so, I've been settling the Kaiba HeadQuarters in the West, most specifically, in North America. Recently, as in just a few weeks back, I finished my job and came back here to Japan to help Kaiba with some new deals. However, upon arriving here, I noticed that while the Kaiba Corporation seem to be running relatively normal, the head himself was often missing." Feigning disinterest in his words, Tatsuha studied his nails, dutifully flicking nonexistent traces of dirt away.  
"It turned out that Mr.Kaiba had been spending much of his time with that boy, Jounochi. It was not profiting towards the company, and obviously, Mr.Kaiba was not going to stop doing things to his pleasure because I suggested that to him. "  
"So you turned to Jou?" Sayeka interrupted, tilting her head to the side, face creased in grim thought.   
"You said something to upset him. Something about a fiancee. Kaiba having a fiancee. Am I right?"   
"On the mark." Tatsuha replied dryly, not without some sense of amusement.  
"Oh. Okay." Sayeka nodded slightly, acknowledging the truth before she slapped him. _Hard._ She wasn't as strong as Yami or Seto in any way, but his skin burned viciously where her hand had made contact.  
"You're disgusting. Get up and get out, I'm sure Kaiba will want to deal with you. After Christmas." Slipping to her feet, the Japanese girl sent him an icy look and shuffled out of the room, softening a little at being greeted with Yami's face.  
"Hey."  
"That bad?" Yam inquired, taking the look on her face.  
She shrugged slightly.  
"People really _suck_, you know?" She glanced out a half open window, spying on Jou and Seto sitting down on the engawa.  
"They okay?"  
"As can be expected."  
"Fair enough." Sayeka conceded with a sigh.  
"Where's Yugi?"  
"Puzzle." Amusement glimmered in Yami's dark eyes.  
"Oh. Well." Sayeka paused, and smiled.  
"Let's go help him then."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Like I said, there is an epilogue, but it can be skipped. ^^ There was a tiiiiiny bit of symbolism thrown into this chapter, not sure if anyone would actually get it though... then again... who knows, really? ^^ Uhm. Anyway. Off to check for mistakes and post this.  
  
-Andro 


	13. Home is the Sweetest Thing

**Name**: Dark Eyes  
**Author:** Andro  
**Rating:** R-sh.  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi, SetoxJou  
**Warnings:** Erm. Shounen-ai, probably some cursing....  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. Sad, isn't it?  
**Author Notes:** I decided to add one last [_short_] chapter [Before the epilogue that is] because I felt that I had somewhat disappointed you guys with the other ending. [Not to mention I didn't really feel very comfortable in finishing it off with Sayeka being the last character speaking and so on because she's an OC.]  
This is entire fic is dedicated to all who have helped me with this fic.  
**Mel:** Because you were my muse for this fic, pretty much.  
**Kimmie-sempai:** Because you did such a gorgeous, gorgeous job of beta'ing, even though you have a busy schedule.  
**Emily:** For being so kind as to beta read a few chapters of this story as well.  
**Beth:** For putting up with my ranting, and long delays in writing.  
**Suki:** Also for putting up with my ranting. =p  
  
  
Of course, also dedicated to every single one of you who has reviewed, added me to your favorite stories, or even favorite author lists. I'm very honored, and although I wish that I could reply to every single one of your reviews, I'm afraid that would take up too much space. [Plus, y'all want me to work on more fics, rather than this, ne?]   
  
**Fanfiction/Original Fiction/Icon web site**: cerulean.illuminati-x.net   
  
I'm going to **try** to make a page answering to all reviews that have asked me questions there, but since I just thought up of the idea, it'll probably take a few days to put it up, and much longer to complete it.   
  
Right-O. On with the yummy bishies.   
  
***~*~*~**   
  
**Chapter 12:** Home is the Sweetest Thing   
  
***~*~*~**   
  
"You'll come back, right?"  
"I will." Yami promised firmly. A glimmer of amusement entered his eyes.  
"After all, I've left half of my stuff over at your house."  
"_Yami!_" From the slightly trembling lower lip, Yami could tell his boyfriend was about to break out the waterworks. Or the pout. Both worked miracles.  
"I'm kidding! Of course I'll come back, I've promised to finish the year with you, haven't I?" The older youth chastised, drawing Yugi into his arms and giving him a firm hug.  
"I know." The sophomore's voice was muffled as he pressed his face against an available shoulder.  
"I'm being clingy, but it's downright weird thinking about not having you around."  
The kendo master drew back slightly, just enough so that he could look down at Yugi's face.  
"You're not being clingy," He pointed out, and used two long fingers to tilt up the other boy's chin, peering into the violet gaze.  
"Besides, even if you were, I'd probably like it." He kissed the soft lips lightly.  
"I'm just staying here a little longer to get all my things and arrange for Sayeka to take over my students. You can't stay here because you know you can't miss beginning of the year exams. It won't be long, I'll be back by next week."  
Yugi nodded, albeit reluctantly.  
"Yes..."  
"Good." The smile that Yami gave him sent absolute thrills down his spine.  
"I'll make it up to you."  
"Really?" Yugi perked up, and then batted his eyelashes dramatically.  
"Chocolate chip ice cream, a tub of gulfi, a bag of marshmallows, pop corn, you, me, a couch and a movie?"  
"Well, I was thinking something more along the lines of what shouldn't be mentioned while Sayeka's less than five feet away from us trying to pretend she's not listening..."  
"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just admiring the gardenias." Sayeka piped up merrily, tucking her hands behind her back.  
"We don't have gardenias." Yami pointed out blandly. // No to mention we're in the middle of winter...\\  
"You will, once I focus my mind enough to bring them into creation." She answered easily, and moved back to give them just a little more privacy.  
"I feel so _sorry_ for the man she marries." Yami murmured, rolling his eyes.  
Yugi grinned, and rested his head on his chest.  
"No, you don't."  
A delicate pause.  
"Well. Not completely anyway." He finished cheerfully, pulling back from Yami's arms.  
Seeing that it was okay to approach the couple now, Sayeka smiled and patted Yugi's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I won't let any girls or guys try to steal him away from you."  
"Thanks..." Yugi glanced at Yami.  
"But I don't think I have anything to worry about."  
Yami raised an eyebrow.  
"You know," he began mildly. "I could take that as an insult."  
"Yes you could, now go carry the bags into the car." Sayeka retorted, waving a finger at him, then pointing to the lonely car, not yet packed.  
"Yes oh-sadistic mistress." Yami rolled his eyes and picked up the nearest bag. From the weight of it, it was probably Yugi's stuffed animals again.  
Yugi watched him go with a small, amused smile playing with his lips before he turned to Sayeka.  
"How do you think Jou and Seto are doing?" He asked curiously, thinking of the couple who had left two days before.  
"Eh..." She tilted her head.  
"They have problems, that's for sure. But I think they can work them out. Or at least I hope," She gave a vague shrug. "If they can trust each other to communicate their feelings, they'll be fine."  
Yugi winced at that.  
"Oh, won't _that_ be fun."  
Sayeka patted him sympathetically.  
"They were better when they left... that thing with Tatsuha really taught Seto how fragile their relationship is, and how easy it would be to lose Jou, and Jou learned that he really doesn't _want_ to lose Seto. It might have been for the best. Although, if they're not meant to be..."  
"Then they're not meant to be." Yugi finished with a slow nod. It was a sad concept, but then again, life didn't usually offer happy endings.  
"By the way, what happened with Ta-"  
"I sent him packing." Sayeka cut in sharply, a dark look crossing her features. She sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest, assuming a very unlady like position, leaning on one leg.  
"What a jerk. God, and I thought _Kaiba_ was bad..." She grumbled, thinking of the black haired business man. He'd only slept inside the dojo for one night, he'd left as soon as he could the next morning. Good riddance.  
"Seto's... just... uhm...." Yugi trailed off, trying to grasp an appropriate word.  
"A jackass?" Yami offered, passing by to pick up the final two duffle bags.  
"No! ... Well... maybe a little..."  
It was Sayeka's turn to arch an eyebrow, and she echoed his words.  
"A little?"  
"...Well..."  
Yami grinned as he came up to the two.  
"all right, stop teasing him. You're about ready to go, just need to go tell your grandfather." He slung a casual arm around Yugi's shoulders.  
"You remember what I've taught you, right?"  
"Yes," Yugi made a face.  
"As if I could forget all the bruises I have on me. I know that I can take care of myself if someone bothers me again." He avowed firmly, mind flickering towards Ahel. Too bad it wasn't so easy to protect one's self from people like Tatsuha though...  
"Excellent." Yami drew Yugi into his arms again, and Sayeka took that as her cue to go find Sugoroku and leave them alone.  
  
*~*~*~   
  
Getting up in the morning without Yami was very, very strange. So strange that while Yugi had still been halfway asleep, he had managed to spend five minutes trying to figure out just exactly what he was missing.  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror and realized he was out of gel. Damn. He gave a small shrug and grabbed an elastic band, tying his hair loosely with it.  
Yugi's eyes stared back at him from the reflective surface, and he noted that he looked tired. Tired, but content.  
He yawned and stretched, feeling the mildly uncomfortable cloth of his uniform rub over his skin. He closed his eyes momentarily, and then flickered a look towards the watch on the wall.  
Ten minutes until he had to meet Anzu and Jounochi.  
// Better get a move on then.\\ Yugi told himself, shutting down the lights.  
  
*~*~*~   
  
There were a lot of things in life that Yugi Motou never expected to see. One was a Dir en Grey concert. Another was Anzu dressed as a goth. Seto Kaiba smiling-actually not _smirking_-at something, in public, with his arm around Jou's shoulders, was something he most definitely had to see to believe.  
// I think I'm in shock. \\ Yugi told himself, and approached the trio with a slightly skeptical look on his face. Maybe his best friends and been kidnapped by an alien race and replaced by similar, but inferior copies.  
Jou glanced up, sensing the new presence and smirked.  
"No Yug, we're not clones."  
"Alien replacements?"  
"Nope." That was Anzu.  
"Is this a dream?"  
"Not unless you usually dream about me..." Seto remarked slowly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Which," Jou added. "You're not really allowed to do."  
"I'll remember that." Yugi retorted wryly, coming to a stop.  
Anzu craned her neck, and looked around.  
"Where's Yami?"  
"Oh. Uhm. He's back at the dojo." Yugi shrugged, a little uncomfortable. He still had to tell Anzu... how she could _not_ guess was beyond him. "He's closing up all the unfinished business he has, since he's going to finish out high school here. He'll be back next week." // I hope.\\  
"Cool." Jou remarked with a nod, and then jerked his thumb in the general direction they took to school.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not be late and have to be in detention again."  
"Why ever not? Heaven knows you're less than ten detentions away from breaking the number three record. Might as well reach for the sky." Anzu pointed out, but never the less all four started walking, even though Yugi kept sneaking glances at Seto whenever he did something rather... un-Seto like.  
  
*~*~*~   
  
Lunch rolled around, and Seto chose to skip his physics class. The teacher, Mr.Kudou was an idiot that spent his time trying to subtly flirt with the girls of the class anyway. There was nothing that he could teach Seto that Seto couldn't do five times better, or knew more about.  
As expected, he found the trio along with a few friends that he never bothered to remember sitting at their usual table. Yugi and Anzu looked rather surprised at his appearance, but Jou only smiled and turned back to Yugi as Seto settled beside him without a word. Their companions, a couple girls and three guys stared at him for a long while, but eventually, they too turned back to their original conversations. Obviously, he wasn't as fascinating as he thought.  
"Hey, you know who I haven't seen?" Jou started, a pensive, vaguely startled expression covering his face. He sat with his elbows on the table, chin propped up on his hands.  
Yugi stopped frowning at his hard to open cartoon of milk long enough to glance up.  
"Who?" He tried to search for the name of someone that he hadn't seen since coming back. It was obviously not Yami, so...  
"Ahel."  
"Oh. Well." Yugi paused momentarily, struggling not to say something mean. It wasn't like him, but then again Ahel was more than enough to strain the patience of an angel.  
"Isn't that a loss?"  
"Like losing a brain tumor." Jou mumbled, deadpan. Beside him, Seto smirked.  
Kizuki, a tomboy lower freshman with short hair shook her head quickly, tossing the locks all over her face.  
"Ahel isn't here anymore. Didn't you hear?"  
Bakura glanced up long enough from his history homework to add in,  
"They were in the country for practically all of vacation." He pointed out softly, and turned back to his work.  
"Oh! Yeah!" Kizuki smacked her forehead dramatically. She must had done it hard, since her hand left a red imprint on her skin.  
"Well, what about him?" Jou demanded impatiently. He hated being kept in the dark.  
"He's been transferred out to some military school, for lack of discipline or something. We all know it's cause he's an ass. They probably just wanted to get rid of him before he attacked a teacher." Kizuki popped a crispy golden fry into her mouth.  
Jou and Yugi exchanged looks.  
Yugi felt a mix of relief and mild guilt flood through him. He wouldn't miss the senior, hell no, but he hoped that he didn't have anything to do with the change of schools.  
Jou however, just looked triumphant and satisfied.  
"Couldn't have happened to a nicer and better person." He announced loudly, not caring who heard, and nudged his cafeteria plate towards Seto.  
"You might as well eat something if you're going to be skipping classes."  
Seto gazed dubiously at Jou's 'food'.  
"This is edible? It looks like it's going to move any second and start discussing cards with me."  
"It's chewable."  
"That does _not_ mean that it's safe for human consumption." Seto protected.  
"Oh, fine, starve." Jou gave up, but stayed away from the 'Mystery Meat' special. He wasn't stupid either. Just hungry.  
Picking up the brownie{After all, the school hadn't made it, it was probably safe to eat}, he unrolled the plastic from it, and peered at Seto.  
"Did you deal with Tatsuha?"  
The business man glanced up from looking skeptically at the so called 'food', and nodded, looking all of the sudden grim despite the light atmosphere that sorrounded him.  
"Yes. I didn't fire him, he's too good at his job, but I've permanently moved him to an over seas branch. Hamburg, Germany, to be exact."  
Jou nodded, but didn't say anything.  
"Who is Tatsuha?" Bakura asked them, looking a little confused.  
"No one important." Seto dismissed.  
"Right..." The silvery haired teen didn't look like he believed them, but he let it slide. Instead changing the subject and gesturing helplessly towards his thick textbook.  
"Would any of you happen to know in what century Tanabata was started?"  
  
  
*~*~*~   
  
"Are you _sure_ you want me to take over your students? They'll probably wipe the floor with me." Sayeka pointed out doubtfully, watching Yami put away all his words.  
"If they do, I'm sure you'll give them the bitching of a life time." He replied off handedly, not even bothering to glance at her.  
"Probably." She agreed, and sat down on the floor, knees tucked under her. The pink kimono she wore wouldn't allow her much movement.  
"However, I am not taking Seto on." She pointed out stubbornly.  
"Don't worry, I'll train him in the city." Yami tested the weight of a katana in his hands, and found it pleasing.  
"Oh, good."  
"He's not really that bad."  
"I still can't stand him. I like Jou, but I am not sure that I'll ever like Seto." Sayeka shrugged and added,  
"Say hi to Yugi for me tomorrow."  
"I will." He promised, and put the sword away.  
"You'll be fine."  
She smiled dully.  
"Yes. I know."  
Yami closed the doors and locked them.  
"You aren't angry at me for deciding to leave, are you?"  
"No..." She answered slowly.  
"Maybe I was a little bit, in the beginning, but I can't really blame Yugi you know. He's a good person. There aren't many good people left in the world." Sayeka grasped the hem of her kimono and twisted it between her fingers, wrinkling the delicate silk.  
"I honestly like him. So I don't really mind."  
"And you don't really want to consider moving into the city."  
"No." The reply was immediate and sure.  
"It's fun to visit sometimes, but... I suppose I'm old fashioned. I don't want to leave my home." She confessed.  
"I'll be alright, honestly." Sayeka waved a finger accusingly at him.  
"In any case, I lived years with you, Mr.Tough Guy, I'm sure I can cope again."  
"Yeah, right. Maybe it's time you considered getting a boyfriend." He arched an eyebrow.  
"Or a girlfriend."  
Sayeka sniffled.  
"Present me with someone I like, and we'll see."  
"Sorry Sayeka, but I'm pretty sure that even I can't get Gackt Camui to come visit you."  
"Idiot." She glowered at him, but it was fake.  
"I don't like Gackt, I like Masa. Bring _him_ and... and, well, I'd probably just forget you ever existed." Sayeka pretended to be thoughtful. "Sure you would." Yami picked up a seat cushion and tossed it at her.  
"I'm going to bed." He announced, walking out. He heard a soft reply, and then a pillow hit the sliding door as he closed it. Yami shook his head slightly, smiling. Well, at least he didn't feel too guilty about leaving Sayeka alone. She.. wasn't really was important as Yugi, and he felt bad just thinking that, but he didn't feel right about just leaving her either. // People leave all the time, we'll still be friends.\\  
He walked outside, ignoring the freezing cold that still froze the country and stared up at the sky.  
It was true, you couldn't see the stars so clearly in the city. Nor did the moon shine so bright.  
He wouldn't miss the sky though. He had something better than them waiting in Domino.   
  
*~*~*~   
  
**End Chapter 12**   
  
*~*~*~  
  
1.Tanabata is the festival of stars in Japan.  
_ "Long long ago, there was a young lady named Orihime (literally means a weaving lady). One day she welcomed a husband called Kengyu (a man who leads a cow). After their marrige, Orihime quit weaving clothes because Orihime enjoyed spending time with Kengyu rather than her job. It made the God so angry that he sent Kengyu away to the Galaxy which is a long way off from where they lived." This tragic ancient Chinese legend is an origin of the star festival called Kikkoden of which people prayed the couple of the stars, Orihime and Kengyu for the improvement of their skills. Later, the festival was brought to Japan. It is said that Tanabata, which had been an annual festival for royal and samurai families for a long time, originates in Kikkoden. It was widely spread to the public during Edo period. Since the first feudal lord Date Masamune encouraged the festival to women and children in Sendai, it has became a popular event regardless of their rank._ - siip.city.sendai.jp/kankokoryu/english/events/tanabata97/stf-hist-e.html   
Epilogue sometime soon, I hope. I have a lot to work on, and this is sadly on the back burner sort of. >_O; The epilogue, I think, shall be a little bit long. It could even be considered a mini sequel probably.   
o_O; Fanfiction.net isn't letting me upload because this chapter is too short? What a gyp. *crosses fingers* Although, if you see this note, I obviously managed to get it uploaded.  
... Okay, this is really annoying. *goes to add another bit* -_-;   
Pffft. Anyway, hopefully it'll let me post in a bit.  
Remember that fic I mentioned a while back? I'm planning to eventually do another **Yu-Gi-Oh!** fanfic, more based on a Seto x Jou pairing, but also Yami x Yugi. I've actually managed to come up with a title for it, _Snowblind_. Surprise of all surprises, I actually _like_ the name. Usually, I have a horrid time trying to choose the 'right' name.   
Speaking of, I really don't know why I chose Dark Eyes for this fic. o_O; I suppose it's a pretty general title, and as good as anything. At least I didn't leave it untitled, or decided to name it something like... Yami and Yugi Meet! Seto and Jou are Idiots!...  
Pretty sure it wouldn't have gotten as many reviews as it did. =p Then again, who knows?  
_Anyway_! Snowblind will hopefully be started before the year ends, although my muse seems to have snapped and is giving me all sorts of ideas for Kira x Setsuna fics. [Angel Sanctuary]. If you can't tell from visiting my website, KiraxSetsuna is like, my uber favorite pairing of all times. Unfortunately, it's not really very popular... not to mention that there aren't that many fics about [Angel Sanctuary], _period_. So I've taken it upon myself to write about them. No one else is, so I might as well get off my lazy butt and do it. ^^; Right now I'm doing research on samurai and kabuki customs in the 16th-18th centuries, because I feel like writing an AU KxS fic. [Actually, I seem particularly fond of AUs, even though I know a lot of people hate them.] But before I start on that fic, I'm going to finish this... very, very odd PWP about RaphaelxSetsuna. [Angel Sanctuary yet again.] Then I'm going to focus on three or four things probably... Writing the epilogue for [**Dark Eyes**], writing [**Emeralds**]-a FerioxFuu, LantisxHikaru AU fic[Yet again...] and [**Danger of Caring**], my poor abandoned Tatsumi+Watari fic. I actually wrote a short 4th chapter the other day, and it's currently being beta'ed. Two more, **long** chapters and I'll finish the fic. I hope. You all know how I am. >_ Wonder if with this ramble, FF.net will let me post. *cheats*  
Nooope.  



End file.
